Tales of Twilight
by Daughter of Romanov
Summary: Untold stories of the twilight characters.
1. Rosalie and Emmett Go Shopping

Rosalie and Emmett Go Shopping (Rosalie POV)

Probably the worst thing in the world is convincing a boy to go shopping. Vampires are no exception.

"But Rose…" Emmett moaned as I dragged him down the steps.

"Emmett, you will come with me, or so help me, I will tear you into shreds!" I snarled.

"Not if I do it first," he muttered as we stopped at the end of the porch.

"What did you say?" I threatened and he turned to me and smiled sweetly.

"Of course darling. I love you," he half-sang and then turned to frown at Edward and Jasper, who were laughing inside. He turned to flip them off, but I pulled him down the drive and we ran through the forest.

"Do we _have_ to go?" Emmett moaned and my stone body tightened.

"Do you have any desire whatsoever to live beyond this afternoon?" I said and Emmett looked thoughtful. I ran faster and he stepped up his pace.

"Yes, I suppose. It's Independence Day soon," he said and I smirked.

"Then you do," I sneered and he scowled.

"For someone so damn hot, you are a pain," he muttered and I flicked my head over my shoulder. I stopped him and we walked across a crowded lot into the mall. I vaguely listened to Emmett's string of protests and profanities as we went in through the front doors. Suddenly, Emmett was silent. I wheeled around to face him. He was looking around the mall in a distant gaze, as if he had never seen one before. Although, with Esme and Alice, there was a good chance he hadn't. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the woman's clothing section.

"Huh," he said and examined a mannequin modelling the latest winter fashions of Seattle. Then the hyperactivity set in.

"Hey Rose, what are these shiny things?" he asked as I lifted up a blouse. Looking at the sequined hat he was tossing around, I sighed.

"Sequins…" I said and held the top against me.

"Sequins…" he muttered as I returned the top. He ran over to me and pulled the hat down onto my head.

"Sequins!" he declared triumphantly and I pulled off the hat in annoyance.

"And this?" he asked, holding up a sew-on patch of a love heart.

"Em, darling, why don't you go over into menswear?" I said and pushed him into the direction of the men's' section. He loped off, and I selected a dress.

An hour later, I completed my purchases and went to find Emmett. He was running around the shoe aisle like a five year old on coke.

"Emmett, hurry up, before you embarrass me more!" I snapped and he turned to me, beaming.

"Did you know…" he drawled and he sauntered over to me, "People make smelling air called cologne?"

"Yes… Why?" I said as he drew closer and leant towards me. I leant back, wrinkling my nose.

"You smell of wet dog!" I exclaimed and Emmett sighed. He began a long drawn-out explanation of the cologne as I pinched my nose and dragged him out into the forest. As we ran home, I tried to keep Emmett downwind and prayed Esme or Alice would take him shopping next.


	2. Blinded Part 1

**Blinded- Part 1**

(Alice POV)

"You'd better hope there aren't hunters out, Emmett," Carlisle warned. Emmett turned to me.

"Will I cause a lot of trouble hunting down a few measly bears?" Emmett asked incredulously and I looked ahead.

_Emmett pushes Edward into a tree. Edward jumps on Emmett. Emmett drops to the ground. Rosalie and I are laughing. Jasper is egging them on. Carlisle and Esme are frowning. Edward screams at Emmett. Emmett laughs. Edward rolls away from Emmett. We continue. Bears. Emmett pushes one off the cliff top. He jumps after it. I am hunting. A couple of bears near me. Emmett drags his bear up. Rosalie giggles. I jumped on the back of one of the bears. Darkness._

I shook my head out of it. Unknown movements. Emmett and Carlisle looked at me expectantly.

"Well?" said Emmett, smiling cheekily.

"Nothing permanent," I chirped and Emmett beamed at me. Carlisle sighed, but he trusted my judgement. It amazed me how easily people trusted something as fickle as my gift.

We set out on the normal road to go to Emmett's favourite bear hunting place. It was on the edge of a mountainside, with a steep drop-off. Emmett's cheeriness had rubbed off onto Jasper, so everyone was feeling bright and happy. Carlisle and Esme walked a little behind us 'kids' and the bits of the vision slowly began to fit together. Emmett pushed Edward into a tree, and started laughing loudly, in his deep booming voice. Edward knew what was going to happen, but unthinkingly, he jumped onto Emmett's back in retaliated, and kicked him. Emmett roared and dropped to the ground onto his back, and Edward, rolling around, crushing Edward. Unable to help ourselves, Rosalie and I started laughing at them, at Emmett's triumphant expression, Edward's furious face. Edward should so have seen this coming!

"Come on Edward! Push him off!" Jasper screamed, hyped up by the action, "Be a man, Edward!"

"Get off me, you moron!" Edward screamed at Emmett and Emmett laughed harder, the sound echoing off the trees. Behind me, I knew Carlisle and Esme were frowning. The walked beside us, their faces showing their disapproval, jumped off Edward and Emmett's brawl, and continued up the path. Edward continued struggling against Emmett, and Emmett just pushed him down harder.

"You're not a man Edward!" Emmett yelled, and Edward bit Emmett's shoulder. Finally, Edward rolled out from under Emmett, and both of the jumped up from the ground with vampire speed. Edward dusted himself off, and tossed his auburn hair over his shoulder. Emmett jogged over to Rosalie, lifted her up onto his shoulders, much to her protests, and ran up the mountainside path. Jasper took my hand and we followed them, with Edward at our heels.

Up at Emmett's favourite location, right near the caves, we saw the bears already awake. Rosalie jumped off Emmett and we looked at them, would-be-casual.

"That one is mine!" Emmett yelled, breaking the peace, and lunged at the biggest one. It spun around, only to see a hunger-crazed Emmett lunging at its throat. It gave a roar, and Emmett sunk his teeth into it. It swiped at him helplessly and fell. Carlisle lunged at another, and within an instant, we were all out there, drinking.

"No!" Emmett hollered as one of the bears fell from the cliff. One of his bears. He jumped after it.

"You are mine, bear!" he yelled and he flew down. I laughed. Letting my last bear drop to the ground. A few more bears were near me, clawing at us. A grunting came from below the cliff. Emmett dragged up the limp, bleeding corpse of the bear, his face filled with anguish. He bent down to its throat and drank. From over near Jasper, on the other side of the clearing, I heard Rosalie laughing loudly. I turned back to the bears and jumped onto one of them, half onto its back, half hanging from his shoulder. I laughed loudly, as it swung me around. Its huge paw flung at me and hit me in the ace, claw into my eye. My laughter quickly turned to screams of pain, and I dropped from the bear, arms and legs flailing as I hit the ground.

"Alice!" I heard Jasper shout above my own screams and Esme shrieked in horror. The bear fell down onto me, its arms harmlessly scratching my clothes. Then another claw hit my eye. I gave a new, louder scream of pain, and covered my face as strong arms lifted me up. Emmett. He jumped up and turned his back to the bear as I yelled, my hands covering my face. I contracted my muscles as tightly as I could and screamed more. Suddenly, a blow was delivered to Emmett's back, and he too screams, deeper and louder than my own screams, as we tumbled off the cliff edge. His arms tightened around me, and I pressed my face into his chest. I heard shouting and yelling above us, the loudest Jasper and Rosalie. We hit the rocky ground. And I drifted out of everything.


	3. Blinded Part 2

**Blinded- Part 2**

(Jasper POV)

I gasped as Alice and Emmett hit the rocky bottom.

"ALICE!" I screamed as Rosalie gripped my arm in her killer clutch. They were totally still below us for a moment. Carlisle gripped Rosalie and me from behind. Esme grabbed my hand and pulled me a step back from the edge, as Edward did the same with Rosalie. We looked down. Emmett was curled protectively around Alice, who looked crushed. Emmett's head rose, and he looked down at Alice, still perfectly still. He looked up and his face brightened.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm alright!" he hollered. His voice sounded distant and dry, before he turned to Alice, shaking her in his arms.

"Alice? Alice?" he said quietly, then shook her harder, "Alice! Alice!"

"Alice!" I screamed. She still did not stir. The others held me tightly, Rosalie included.

"Edward, help me get them back up. Esme, Rosalie, stay with Jasper. Jasper," Carlisle turned me to face him and looked serious, "Stay here. Alice will be fine."

Rosalie and Esme each gripped one of my arms. Carlisle and Edward hiked down the cliff side slowly, and they soon reached the bottom, where Emmett was shaking Alice and yelling. 'What's wrong with Alice?' I thought numbly, my body seemed to be frozen stiff, just like Alice's own. Esme was shaking, and I lifted my arm and put it around her shoulder. Every moment seemed to be subconscious moving rather than my own thinking; my mind was so sluggish I could not do anything on my own. Esme smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry, Jasper. Alice will be alright," Esme murmured. I nodded numbly. Edward had taken the limp Alice into his arms, and Carlisle had helped Emmett up. They were talking rapidly in low rapid voices. I could not distinguish what they were saying, but Carlisle seemed to be anxious and Emmett was more in shock. Edward was shaking Alice hard, but she just shook about in his arms. Emmett was nodding rapidly, and Carlisle looked unsure. Then Carlisle turned to Edward and nodded. Edward gave Alice's little limp body to Emmett. They began the steep ascent, Edward and Carlisle helping Emmett support Alice. Finally, they were up, next to us. Alice looked even worst up close. Her hands were gripping her face, as Carlisle tried to pry them off. He turned to us.

"Home." Carlisle said and we nodded. The run back was fast and silent. Edward ran next to me and I knew he was worried about my thoughts. All I saw was Alice and the bear, and her and Emmett falling. Over and over again. I was ushered inside by someone, into the living room. I collapsed onto the couch, and put my head in my hands. Esme sat beside me, and lifted my face to look at her. She looked scared, and I turned away. I didn't need anyone else's face in my head. Edward walked over to Esme and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Leave him. He's in shock," Edward murmured. Esme sighed and nodded. After a while, Esme and Rosalie left. Edward sat next to me. I turned my head to him and spoke.

"Why did this happen?" I asked. My voice sounded dry. Edward turned to me, the relief obvious.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "It was very fast. Carlisle is freaking out."

"Trust Alice," I murmured. Edward gave a crooked smile and laughed.

"I'm glad you're getting better," he said and I nodded.

"Me too. Where are they?" I asked. Edward pointed to the stairs.

"I need to see her," my voice was desperate. Edward nodded and we stood.


	4. Blinded Part 3

**Blinded- Part 3**

(Carlisle POV)

I paced back and forward between Emmett and Alice. Emmett watched me walking around, looking somewhat confused, and Alice lay motionless. I had pried her hands off from her face, so the lay be her side now. She looked frightened.

"I don't understand," I murmured repeatedly.

"What's wrong with her?" Esme asked. She sounded apprehensive. She was gripping one of Alice's hands and sitting beside her.

"Nothing," my voice was flat, "Nothing is physically wrong with her. Aside from being a vampire, of course."

"Of course," Esme echoed.

"Then why is she all… dead?" Emmett asked. I turned to him. Rosalie was sitting beside him, looking as bewildered as the rest of us.

"I believe it is a mental blockage, probably caused by shock," I said and Emmett nodded slowly, as I hadn't been speaking English.

"Can she hear us?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. We will need to wait for Edward to finish waiting for Jasper," I said and sighed. Now we would just have to wait.

"I am such a moron," Emmett moaned. I could not help but to chuckle.

"Any specific event, or just in general?" I asked jokingly. Rosalie frowned at me, but did not say anything.

"I mean, just now. Going hunting for no damned reason! Just because the bears were out. Look what I have done! I killed her! I killed Alice!" Emmett exclaimed and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Emmett, we've been through this. Many times _today_," I said, exasperated.

"Even Alice didn't see this," Esme said soothingly. Emmett bowed his head.

"You tried to help her," Rosalie reminded him. I listened to the light footsteps on the staircase.

"I guess so," Emmett muttered, "No-one was hungry anyway though."

"I beg to differ," Jasper said, "I'm always hungry."

We all looked over to the doorway, where Edward and Jasper stood. In one smooth movement, Jasper was kneeling beside Alice. Edward moved to stand beside me.

"What's wrong with her?" Jasper asked softly.

"Physically, nothing," I said kindly, "I just need Edward to see what's going on in her head to confirm my analysis."

I turned to Edward. His face was grim.

"Nothing," he said darkly.

"Nothing?" I repeated, questioning.

"Nothing. Alice isn't thinking at all," Edward said bleakly and turned from me. I looked at Jasper. He was horrified, and stared at me in disbelief.

"Not Alice," he said quietly, and turned to her. I stood beside him, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's probably just the shock. Her brain is still protecting her from the accident, whilst trying to comprehend. She'll be fine," I said, trying to console him. He turned to look at me.

"When?" he asked desperately. I shrugged helplessly.

"It's hard to say, exactly," I said steadily.

"Has this never happened before?" Jasper asked, his eyes filled with distress.

"The vampire health is hardly recorded as with humans, so it is hard to tell exactly the standard of vampire health. However, the more common are well known, and some vampires have been known to be driven into such a state like Alice's, mainly for protection," I said. My voice sounded impassive, and I cringed, but Jasper had already turned back to Alice. We sat in silence for a while, staring at Alice, until Edward turned and walked speedily over to Jasper and I. I turned to him. His face was filled with wonder.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked.

"She's thinking," he breathed.


	5. Blinded Part 4

**Blinded- Part 4**

(Alice POV)

I could hear steady breathing all around me. Then hurried footsteps.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle voice sounded very near.

"She's thinking," Edward said softly.

_Edward?_

"Yes, Alice. I'm Edward," he said slowly, as if I were not able to comprehend.

"Does she have insomnia?" Emmett asked fearfully.

"Amnesia," Carlisle corrected.

"For God's sake, Emmett," Jasper hissed. My brain flashed a picture of Jasper above me on the cliff.

_Jasper? Jasper!_

"She heard Jasper," Edward said.

"Alice? Alice, stay with me!" Jasper pleaded. My thoughts raced around my head.

_Jasper!_

"Keep talking," Edward said.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"She likes the sound of your voice," Edward provided, without my insight. I could not have thought it better myself.

"Alice, darling, please, hang in there. Everything will be okay," Jasper sounded more scared than sure. He grabbed my hand, and held it tightly. My thoughts began to settle down. Suddenly, the little things became important.

_Edward, where am I?_

"We're at home, Alice," he said, very slowly again.

"Alice? Can you hear me?" Carlisle asked, speaking very loudly and clearly.

_Carlisle?_

"Yes, that's Carlisle," Edward said quietly.

_Tell him, I can hear him._

"She wants you to know she can hear you," Edward said.

_This really is not going to work, with you talking for me._

"You're telling me," Edward said, sounding slightly amused.

_Did I make you smile, Edward?_

"Yes Alice," he said, still amused.

"Alice, can you move?" Carlisle asked. I thought about this. I gripped Jasper's hand tightly. I heard him gasp, and I let my face ease into a smile. My muscles still felt tense, especially in my arms.

"Help her sit up," Carlisle instructed.

_Oooh! Doctor-mode!_

Edward laughed. Strong hands, Esme's or Rosalie's hands, lifted me up, and turned me. Jasper gripped my hand tightly. I was set down, and there was a silence.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked, almost timidly. I struggled to make my mouth move. My muscles seemed to be welded in place.

"Yes?" I said, my throat aching with the dryness. Huh. I just ate, didn't I?

"Alice, you can open your eyes," Carlisle said, almost as if reminding me of a long forgotten movement.

"Oh!" I said, and blinked my eyes open. Still darkness. I squinted my eyes, and opened them wide. Darkness still. I heard Emmett laugh.

"Am I alright?" I asked, uncertain.

"Perfectly fine. Why?" Carlisle asked, sounding confused.

"Because I can't see anything," I said, alarmed.


	6. Blinded Part 5

**Blinded- Part 5**

(Jasper POV)

I stared at Alice, half-fearful.

"You. Cannot. See." I said my eyes wide. She shook her head very fast.

"I expect that is Alice's brain, creating protection against seeing another attack. As soon as the brain has fully relaxed, everything will resume as per normal," Carlisle reported. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett walked to stand behind Edward, Carlisle and I.

"Don't worry about it, Alice. Carlisle knows what he's talking about," Esme said knowingly and Rosalie nodded, though Alice could not see it.

"I'm so sorry, Alice!" Emmett said quickly.

"For?" Alice sounded confused.

"The whole bear hunting thing," Emmett looked at his feet.

"Don't worry, Emmett. It wasn't your fault," Alice said kindly. I looked up into her golden eyes. They were unfocused on everything.

"Did you test her eyes?" I asked and Carlisle looked at me, and rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Many times," he said calmly. Alice shook her head.

"There must be something wrong!" she exclaimed, but Carlisle sighed and shook his head.

"Everything is fine. It is just shock. Relax and it will go away," Carlisle instructed patiently. I wrapped my hand around Alice's waist, and helped her to stand up.

Two of the longest day in the history of my existence followed that. Alice had grown more and more irritated as the hours went on, and her blindness continued. As I carried her downstairs from another of her demanded eye examination, with Carlisle telling us once again she only needed to 'relax'.

"I can't even do my predictions!" Alice moaned and I sighed. Alice's predictions had also vanished with her sight. I set her down on the couch and sat beside her. Carlisle was in his office, Esme was fixing up our bedroom from Alice's falls in there yesterday, and Emmett and Rosalie were off somewhere for the day.

"Just relax, darling," I said again, all I had said for the last few days. It no longer pacified her.

"I _can't_!" she whined. I smiled; glad she could not see me for once. Poor Alice.

"Thank God Alice can't read minds," Edward said from the doorway. Alice and I both jumped.

"Edward! I can't see you coming, you know. You can't just scare me like that!" Alice exclaimed. Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes. Alice had been getting on everybody's nerves lately, even calm Carlisle and me. Alice put her head on my shoulder, and sighed. I stroked her hair lightly and looked at Edward, pained for an entirely different reason than usual. Edward sat down at his piano seat, his one true place of comfort. He stretched his fingers out onto the keys and began to play one of Alice's favourite songs, one he had written for her a long time ago. Alice tilted her head to the directed of the piano and smiled softly, swaying in time with the music.

"I wish I could dance again," she sighed, and I tilted her face to my own.

"I'll dance with you," I offered, and stood, taking her hands. She stood up unsteadily, and I lead her away from the couch. I wrapped my hand around her waist, and she unsteadily put her hand on my shoulder. I took her other hand in my own, and we danced, as we had before the accident. Edward's song became more and more fast, more like the music of Alice and my time. I spun her around, and we laughed as Alice laughed as we moved faster, and I felt her loosen her tensed muscles. Good. Alice really needed to relax. Poor Alice. Alice laughed as I lifted her up into the air, and she started blinking rapidly. I stopped dancing.

"What's wrong, my love?" I asked softly. She turned her face towards me. She looked confused and then her face broke into a smile.

"I can see," she said softly, "I can see, and it's beautiful."


	7. The Shower Incident

**BTW, I do not own these songs, or Twilight (sigh).**

**The Shower Incident**

(Emmett POV)

It was not unusual for us to have a shower randomly, even though we were vampires. Normally I only had one because Esme and Rosalie were threatening me. However, today was very different. I was so bored I actually did something to improve my personal hygiene. I told you today was different. I took a shower. I began to wonder about humans and showering, and what that must be like, having to shower for a reason other than being kicked out of the house, skinned alive, or the threat of being hosed down in the driveway. I sighed. Edward had gleefully carried out the last threat a few months before we had moved down to Forks. I shuddered at the memory, but also congratulated his tactics. You didn't see it coming, it was weird and embarrassing on _so_ many levels, and it caused many laughs. At least from them, for about a month nonstop. But I do laugh now. Well, I guess I will soon. But it really wasn't that funny.

People were confusing. For instance, they all refused to sing when I wanted to, but in the shower, they sing down the house! I remembered recording each and everyone one of them singing one month. That was a sweet summer. I'd never seen them so embarrassed! Of course, I had told them all individually, so it was all between them and me. Their shower singing was hilarious though, and they seemed to enjoy it greatly. I considered that. Singing. Was singing the key to personal hygiene? I had never sung in the shower, but they all did. And they always complained about how dirty I was. Although, that sometimes was because I told really awesome jokes totally out of context. I thought about their songs. There was no way on the planet I was singing Carlisle's _God Save the Queen_ song; it was too lame for words.

_Send her victorious,_

_Happy and glorious,_

_Long to reign over us,_

_God Save the Queen_

Nevertheless, recorded very nicely, with his funny British accent. Esme sang _Mamma Mia_, which was totally hilarious when I played it back for her that night.

_Mamma Mia!_

_Here I go again!_

_My, my, _

_How can I resist you?_

She totally screamed! And that ruled out singing Alice's _Halo_ as well. Alice threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone. Poor Jasper, having Alice singing that every damn day. I hummed a few lines of it.

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

Totally, Jasper related. His hair looked like a halo. Too bad, the only thing ever written all over his face was total utter pain. Speaking of Jasper, there was no hope of me singing his song. Who wants to sing _Caisson Song_, anyway?

_Over hill over dale we have hit the dusty trail_

_As our caissons go rolling along._

_Up and down, in and out, Countermarch and right about,_

_And our caissons go rolling along._

God, Jasper is so… Jasper. Who else sings army songs in the shower, for crying out loud? He'd caught me recording him, I was laughing so damned hard. I snickered. And Edward. Edward! Edward is totally uncool. He just hums along to Beethoven, and sings _I Miss You_.

_Don't waste your time on me you're already_

_The voice inside my head, I miss you, I miss you_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already _

_The voice inside my head, I miss you, I miss you_

Whom exactly does he miss? His mommy? Who left him that he insists on singing about it every night? What is his problem anyway? He doesn't have any girl to miss. Not like me. I have my Rosie. Pretty Rosalie. Nice voice too. But why would I sing _Like Other Girls_? If I wanted to be like other girls this would be a totally different lifestyle.

_I wanna be like other girls_

_I wanna see what other girls see_

_Just to be free like other girls_

_Get to be!_

She knew I knew before I told her I knew, if that made any sense at all. Still. Poor Rose. I would like to see one of those other girls be as damned hot as her. And I've tried to tell her, but she just throws shoes at me. That inspired me for my very own shower song!

"_Take a breath, I pulled myself together,_

_Just another stair until I reach the door_," Huh. This wasn't too bad. I don't even feel like a moron! I sound _good_! I sang louder.

"_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_

_I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away!_" Hell yeah! If they could see me now, they would totally… well, they'd laugh their head offs, but they would hear how awesome my singing was!

"_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's some many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up til it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know-,_" I stopped as the door opened. Rosalie stepped inside, and looked at me. I grinned sheepishly. Edward can read people's minds, but Rosalie reads my face faster than he ever could. Her eyes widened, then she smiled.

"I would hug you," I offered. She opened the shower door, and threw her arms around me.  
"Yeah, I love you Rosie," I said, and kissed her wet hair.

"Keep singing, Emmett. You have a lovely voice," Rosalie said. I shrugged modestly.

"_If you fall, stumble down, I'll pick you up off the ground_

_If you lose, faith in you I'll give you strength to pull through_

_Tell me you won't give up, 'cause I'll be waitingop_

_If you fall, I'll be there for you,_" The door opened again, this time with Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, and Edward springing into the bathroom. I screamed.

"Rose, Emmett, gross!" Edward yelled.

"I cannot shower in peace!" I howled.

"Then stop singing!" Alice screamed.

"You all sing in the shower!" I shouted back. There was a horrible silence. Oh no. Edward tried to blend into the wall, but Jasper caught him.

"You sing in the shower!" he cackled.

"So do you!" Edward snarled back.

"I-I-I-" Carlisle stuttered. Esme giggled.

"I think your singing is adorable!" she said. Carlisle turned to her in horror.

"You've heard?" he exclaimed in panic.

"I would really like to continue this discussion. Can it wait until I'm wearing pants?" I asked. Edward threw a towel at me. I shut off the water and wrapped the towel around my waist, and left them all arguing, defending, and generally being embarrassed.

"Why don't you ever sing for me, Jasper?" Alice demanded.

"I can't believe you heard me singing!" Carlisle cried, ashamed.

"What the hell is wrong with him? Well?" Edward yelled.

"I don't know any good songs! What do you sing?" Jasper asked desperately.

"Your singing is a so sweet! Your little accent…" Esme said giggling.

"Emmett is crazy, C-R-A-Z-Y, I say!" Edward hollered over the people.

"Sweet? Sweet! Did you hear what I was singing?" Carlisle asked fearfully.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm allergic to singing!" Alice cried, totally mortified.

I sauntered out with Rosalie, with as much dignity as a half-naked man who had just been caught singing in the shower can muster.


	8. Somebody's Hero

**Somebody's Hero**

Esme POV

"We're all going hunting," Jasper said, and he, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie went upstairs to change. Edward did look very drained and thirsty.

"And you, Alice?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say, it's mainly for Jasper and Edward," she said and kissed my cheek before skipping upstairs. I sighed. Why did it always feel as if I was never needed? Everybody was all grown up now; even Jasper was getting the hang of it all.

All of my family returned downstairs, Carlisle included.

"Are you going too?" I asked, hoping my disappointment didn't show.

"I haven't hunted for a while, my love; I won't be able to return to work," he reminded me, "Do you want to come?"

"I hunted two days ago," I said, and he nodded, and kissed my cheek.

"Bye Mom!" Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie called to me, as they climbed into Edward's car. I sighed in spite of myself. Another lonely day ahead of me. Carlisle caught the fleeting look upon my face and kissed me tenderly. Hesitantly, he took his hands off me, and we went over to the car.

"See you later! Stay safe!" I called, and they laughed. I stood on the porch until I could no longer even hear them or their car.

I went inside the house and flicked on the TV. I sat on the couch quietly, as I half-listened to the sound of the TV, telling me about the benefits of a new fitness machine. Sighing, I shut it off, and picked up my books from the side of the couch. I had read them all at least a hundred times over this week, and I couldn't help but to wish there was something for me to do. Just something. Anything. I went into the kitchen and considered cooking something. Sure, no one in my family would eat it, but maybe I could get Alice or Edward to drop it over at Charlie and Bella's. Truthfully, though, cooking had never been one of my strengths or enjoyable hobbies. Sometimes I thought being a vampire mother was best suited for me- they just pick up their own food. Nevertheless, there was no mothering for me to do for five teenagers. I went upstairs, and looked around for something, anything, to do. I entered Carlisle's study, and straightened his papers and pens. I smiled at his messy scrawl on scraps of paper in the wastebasket.

Suddenly, a soft cry interrupted my thoughts. Some kind of animal, I supposed. I ran to the window, the little weak cry echoed out again. A baby. Without thinking, my instincts took over. I flew out the window and into the woods. Inhaling quickly, I looked at where my subconscious led me. A little ahead of me was a tiny grey kitten, caught in a thorn bush. I let out a sigh of relief, and walked over. It gave a gasp of surprise at me, and struggled to escape. If my heart had of beat, it would have stopped there.

"No, darling, don't worry," I said in my most soothing tone, but the kitten struggled harder and harder, until it bled. The scent reached me, and I inhaled quickly, holding my breath for a moment, before letting it go.

"Relax, Esme, just a little bleeding," I muttered to myself as the kitten struggled more. I reached out my hands and touched it with my fingertip, and it shrank away. I pulled my hands slowly around it, and tightened my grip on it.

"Don't be afraid, don't be afraid," I murmured, for both of our benefit. It struggled against my hold, but my enhanced strength was no match for a little kitten. Making sure not to crush it, I took another deep breath to hold, and held the tiny, bleeding kitten to my chest. My bloodlust ran rampant for the little creature, but its innocence and sweetness kept me from sinking my teeth in.

"Shush, my darling, do not struggle," I said gently, and lifted the kitten so we were face to face. Its blue eyes were filled with panic, and I lowered it back to my chest. Its tiny heartbeat fluttered like a hummingbird, and I ran my fingers through its soft baby fur. I stood, frozen heart aching at the kitten's protests, and ran back to the house, trying to ignore the cries of the kitten. I jumped back into Carlisle's study, and looked at the kitten. It seemed to be, if possible, even more frightened, but physically it was alright.

"Shush, kitty, kitty," I pleaded to hush its whines, and I ran downstairs, into the kitchen. Where should I put the kitten? I looked around frantically. I saw an old shoebox of Alice's, and put the kitten in there, amongst the tissue paper bundles.

"Stay," I said firmly, and began to search the kitchen. What could I use to keep the kitten warm? I dashed around the house, collecting things for the kitten. I lifted a few 'show' blankets out of the basket, and turned on the oven. Feeling extremely foolish, I put them in, and closed the oven door. I needed something to counter my ice skin, so the blankets needed to be warm at least. Next a clock. I thought of how to warm this without melting it, and decided that it would be warmed by the blankets. Leaning against the bench, I realized that the kitten would need its own foods, different from the foods of us vampires. I sighed, and opened the oven, lifting out the blankets. Shutting the door and flicking off the oven, I wrapped the little clock in the blankets and went over to the kitten. It looked somewhat distressed and it shivered as I ran my fingers through its fur. Quickly, I removed the tissue paper, much to its distress, and put in the warmed blankets. Immediately, it curled up against them. I leant against the table and looked at the kitten. There was so much to do! I opened the refrigerator, and looked at the contents.

"Whoa!" I murmured. I know, we are vampires, but how much raw meat does a family need? After some serious digging around, I found the 'show' milk. What was the point of 'show' milk if no-one could see it? Sighing, I turned to the kitten, and smiled. After heating up the milk, I feed it using one of the baby bottles from my own baby, something we had brought up from my own old home. Soon, the kitten fell asleep in my arms, wrapped in the warm blankets. I put it back into its box, and went into the living room and sat down, pleased with the day.

Soon after I'd sat down on the couch, I heard the sound of Emmett's terrible, super-speed driving in Edward's already-too-fast car. I listened as Alice squealed her protested. Then soon were home.

"You're never driving my car again!" Edward yelled. There were muttered complaints as the doors slammed shut. I smiled. My family was home. The walked inside, and I stood to greet them. They walked over to me, stopping a few steps away.

"No offense to you Mom, but you kinda smell funny," Emmett said, and Rosalie groaned at him.

"Emmett!" Carlisle admonished, but I noticed he was holding his breath. I just smiled at Emmett, walked over to them and kissed his forehead.

"I've had a nice day," I said and Carlisle smiled, nodding. Edward raised his eyebrows at me and laughed.

"I'll bet that was fun, at least for you," Edward noted and I laughed. Rosalie smiled.

"Well, I'd love to hear it Esme, but I smell like bear, so I'm going to go wash up, and talk to you later," Rosalie said sharply, and Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett murmured in agreement. They trouped upstairs, and I turned to Carlisle.

"And you don't smell like bear?" I questioned him, but he tossed his head.  
"I'd rather hear about your day then the children squabbling over who gets in the shower first," Carlisle said, and I laughed.

"Sure? Last time Emmett ended up outside in the rain for his," I said as Carlisle wrapped his arms around me. I rest my head upon his shoulder. Suddenly, the kitten let out a cry of hunger and Carlisle tensed immediately.

"What was that?" he asked. I sighed.

"That is what I've been saving, all day long," I said tiredly, and lead him into the kitchen. It was going to be a long night in the Cullen house tonight.


	9. Cleanliness, Fast Solitaire and A Gift

**Cleanliness, Fast Solitaire, and a Random Gift**

(Carlisle POV)

"Dr. Cullen?" Amy asked. I looked up from the papers.

"Yes, Amy?" I asked.

"Mrs. Cullen just called. She wants you to come home early," Amy said, her voice noticeably irritated at the name 'Mrs. Cullen'. I faintly smiled for a second at that.

"Really? Why?" I asked calmly.

"She didn't say. I presumed you knew?" Amy smiled at this. I frowned.

"She must have already told me, I suppose," I looked thoughtfully at the picture of Esme and I on our last anniversary. Anniversary! I looked up at Amy in horror. Was today our anniversary? Worse, her birthday? She merely raised her eyebrows at my expression.

"Amy, get a florist on the line quickly," I said hurriedly.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," Amy said, and went into her office. After a few minutes, my phone rang. I picked it up hastily.

"Hello?" I asked, my thoughts racing.

"I'll put the florist on now, Dr. Cullen," Amy said, sounding almost smugly sympathetic, a feat I had believed only possible by Rosalie.

"Thank you," I said, and waited the long minute for the phone to reconnect.

"Hello, Bloom Florist," a cheery female voice greeted me.

"Hello? I need flowers, very fast," I said, the desperation showing. The woman laughed.

"Of course, sir. An anniversary or birthday card?" she asked the amusement in her voice very clear. I gulped.

"Um…" I stuttered and she laughed again.

"Or the one that is blank?" she offered sincerely. Obviously, she was use to this.

"Yes, thank you," I said.

""Of course. What kind of flowers? Roses?" she said, as if she already knew.

"No… lilies,"

From Emmett?" the woman giggled.

"No… I'm not Emmett," I said, confused.

"Really? I just figured it was, with the desperate need for flowers immediately…" her voice trailed off. I was beginning to question Emmett's gifts now, especially since last year he gave me flowers, because I was 'so damned girly, for crying out loud!'

"No, this is from Carlisle, C-A-R-L-I-S-L-E," I spelled out slowly.

"From C-A-R-L-I-S-L-E," she replied, "Any message?"

"Um… no, I'll think of one later," I sighed. She laughed.

"Of course. Delivery address?" she asked.

"Forks Hospital," I said promptly.

"Are you sure you're not Emmett?" she asked suspiciously.

"I hope to God I'm not," I said sincerely and she giggled.

"They will be there soon, sir," she informed me.

"Good, thank you. Goodbye," I said hastily.

The flowers promptly showed up about an hour later. I scribbled a hasty message onto it and, after biding a hasty goodbye to Amy, I walked to the door. It was insanely sunny outside for Forks, and I was glad I had parked next to the door. As I scrambled into the car, Amy came downstairs.  
"Nice watch!" she called as I drove away.

"Thanks!" I called back, and let out a sigh of relief.

As I arrived at the road down to the house, I shut of the car engine. Grabbing my bag and the flowers, I walked up the path. The first thing I noticed was screaming. As I cautiously drew nearer, I noticed it was coming from the kitchen. I looked in through the kitchen window, and hardly held in my gasp of surprise.

Emmett had Alice is a deathly grip, and was trying to force her into the dishwasher. Jasper was on Emmett's back, pulling his hair and hitting him. Alice was kicking like a maniac and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"LET ME GO, EMMETT, YOU FREAK!"

"NEVER!"

"FREE ALICE, FREE ALICE, FREE ALICE…" Jasper was yelling into Emmett's ear. Emmett roared at them.

"NO! SHE IS HORRIBLY DIRTY! ALICE MUST BE CLEANED!"

"NO!" Alice screamed and Jasper pulled Emmett's ears.

"DON'T MAKE ME BITE YOU!" Jasper hollered.

"If Alice is so damned dirty, why don't you take her outside and hose her off?" Edward yelled, clearly irritated. Emmett considered this for a second, as Alice squirmed against Emmett.

"'Kay, Ed!" Emmett yelled, and tossed Alice under his arm like a ragdoll. He them grabbed Jasper by the hair and dragged the two of them out of the kitchen, as they grabbed onto everything they could to stay inside. I looked into the living room. Edward had started to play classical music furiously, Rosalie was flicking through fashion magazines at an alarming rate, and Esme was playing a lightning speed game of solitaire. I wanted to laugh terribly.

"Yo Ed! Play _Jaws_!" Emmett yelled from outside. Edward began to play the _Jaws_ theme song. I turned from the house and ran back to my car. I pulled my mobile from my bag, crouched behind my car, and speed-dialled Esme.

"Hello?" said Esme sharply.

"Hi, love," I said, "I'm almost home, and I saw the front of the house-,"

"The house! What happened? EMMETT! I thought you said the bottle rocket didn't go off!"

"It didn't I swear! Kinda busy at the moment!" Emmett yelled his voice distant. I could hear Alice and Jasper screaming.

"No Esme- Just come outside," I said, wondering what she had done all day. What an awful anniversary or birthday…

"Alright then Carlisle," Esme said, and I saw her walk out onto the front lawn. I grabbed the flowers and ran silently to just behind her.

"I don't see anything! Did Emmett hurt the roof? I hope it didn't spring a leak-," Esme said. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Really? Just me then," I whispered, shutting my phone. Esme turned around and beamed at me.

"I love you," I said beaming, and took a step back from her, holding out the flowers.

"Oh my! What are these for?" she gasped. My smile slide from my face.

"I thought you knew…" I gave her the flowers sheepishly.

"I just wanted someone to talk to who wasn't involved in the Water Works," Esme said and opened the card.

"_To my darling, I love you as much as the day we first met. Carlisle_," she read, and looked up at me, smiling.

"Oh Carlisle!" she laughed and threw her arms around me. From around the side of the house, Jasper and Alice came running, soaking wet, followed by an equally drenched Emmett brandishing a hose.

"I'll get you!" Emmett yelled and chased them around the front yard, as they all glittered in the sunlight. I lifted Esme up, and carried her into the house, as we laughed helplessly.


	10. The Anniversary

**The Anniversary**

(Rosalie POV)

We sat in the living room, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Edward and I. It was almost two in the morning, on Emmett and my anniversary, and Emmett had promised to take me out, but one of his favourite ice-hockey games was about to finish. Considering Emmett had spent about an hour getting ready, only a little less than my own time, he had been quickly distracted. I would have gone back to our room to fix my hair again or something, but Emmett was very serious that I should, or I 'might get extremely mad'. He would not let me go in, and looked somewhat sheepishly smug. I assumed when we left Esme would clean up whatever mess in our room he had made. Esme was being very nice about the whole deal of anniversaries, as always. Though there would be an eternity of them, it would always be acknowledged. Alice raised his eyebrows as Edward gasped.

"What?" Esme asked slowly.

"Carlisle's back," said Edward, "With Jasper…"

"What? That does not make any sense. Carlisle should have been at work," Esme said firmly. Edward turned to her, looking pained. Esme gasped.

"Jasper went to _the hospital_?" Esme cried and Emmett looked up.

"If he's allowed now, does that mean I can go to?" he inquired, "Because really, I'm not as bad as him!"

"No!" Esme jumped to her feet.

"Oh, come on!" Emmett moaned. I stood and turned to him.

"Why isn't Jasper allowed to go to the hospital?" I demanded. Emmett stood up and looked annoyed.

"Because he'll go into a bloodthirsty rampage," Emmett answered, and then gasped.

"He's in a bloodthirsty rampage?" Emmett hissed. Edward nodded.

"Go Emmett. Carlisle can't hold him off much longer," Edward instructed.

"What? Where is he?" Emmett spluttered.

"End of the drive," Edward supplied, "Go!"

Emmett nodded and ran out the door, lead by Edward. Alice took Esme's hand in her own.

"Carlisle will be all right, Esme. Let's go," she soothed. Esme nodded. They ran out the door, and I followed them by their heels. Emmett had managed to restrain Jasper, who looked positively livid. His eyes were dark and his face was somewhat insane. He was screaming. It was a wonder how Carlisle had gotten him home. Carlisle turned to us.

"We're going to have to take Jasper hunting right now!" he yelled over Jasper's howls. "WHAT?!?! IT'S MY ANNIVERSARY TOMORROW!" I screamed over Jasper, my eyes filled with fury.

"Don't you mean _our_ anniversary?" Emmett yelled. I glowered at him.

"Sorry, Rosalie. Jasper can't wait," Carlisle said, and Emmett sighed.

"Sorry, Rose. I'll be home soon," he promised, but I shook my head firmly.

"No! You have to stay here!" I cried, but there was nothing I could do. Emmett was the strongest; he would have the best hope of restraining Jasper. I scowled at Carlisle and Jasper.

"Why would you do this to me?" I yelled at Jasper. His eyes flickered to my face for a moment before spiralling away. Carlisle shook his head.

"Rosalie…" he began.

"Let me talk to her," Emmett said. Carlisle sighed but did not protest. He and Edward each took one of Jasper's arms, as he tried to escape from them, and Emmett took my hand, and we went far enough away so we were not overheard.

"Don't worry, Rosie. I'll be home as soon as I can,' he said and I frowned.

"How long will that be?" I asked. Emmett shrugged.

"Until Jasper gets a grip of himself," Emmett said simply, and I tossed my hair over my shoulder. How long would that take? Emmett studied my face. He cupped my face in his big hands, and kissed me.

"Soon, Rosie, as soon as I can." he promised and we returned to the group, were Carlisle and Esme were bidding farewell. Edward looked at Emmett expectantly, and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Damned mind reader," he muttered so only I could hear. I wanted to giggle. Emmett took Jasper as Alice and Carlisle waved goodbye.

"Aren't you going?" I asked Edward. He rolled his eyes.

"It's a big enough mission as it is," he smirked and Esme sighed. Even I could tell leave Edward and me together was a bad idea. I'm surprised he didn't protest to go with my Emmett too.

"Let's just go inside, alright?" she said and we went back into the living room. I sat down on the couch and glared at the ice hockey game, where another fight had broken out. Esme sat down next to me, and Edward sat at the piano, twitching.

An hour passed.

And another.

And another.

And two more.

And another.

Edward began to play, and I snarled at him. He stopped again and sighed. If I was going to be miserable, there was no way Edward was allowed to go off into his pretty little piano land. Edward scowled at that thought.

"So, Rosalie, what do you want to do now?" Esme asked. I frowned at her. Wasn't it obvious? I wanted to celebrate Emmett and my anniversary, with my Emmett! Apparently, my feelings would not be taken into account, even today. Normally when I was annoyed, I would go to our room, until Emmett came and calmed me down. But, he wouldn't be home for ages, and Esme was forcing me to stay downstairs and distract me from the fact it was Emmett and my anniversary.

"Do you want to go shopping?" she asked.

"No." I said flatly.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked.

"No." I said vehemently.

"What about going for a walk?" she persisted.

"Look, Esme, I _know_ it's our anniversary and I also _know_ my Emmett isn't here!" I cried, leaping to my feet. Esme stood as well.

"Oh, Rose-," she began, but I cut her off with a wave of my hand. I fled up the stairs, and stopped at the landing.

"Tell Emmett, I'll be in our room!" I yelled down at them. I heard them yell protested, but I backed into my room, and slammed the door. I stared at the door for a moment, tracing the chippings with my fingers. I was all alone now. Covering my face with my hands, I turned and sank to the floor. Judging by Jasper, Emmett would not be home for ages. Taking my hands from my face, I breathed slowly in and out a few times; concentrating on the floor like Carlisle told me to do when I was angry. Feeling in control again, I looked up, and gasped. The room was filled with roses. Blood red roses covered an entire wall, with a lopsided love heart in the middle made of white roses. So, that's what Emmett had been doing. I turned to the bed, covered in red and white rose petals, with a note on my pillow. I climbed onto the bed, sitting in the flower petals and read it.

_Roses for my Beloved. Forever yours, Emmett_


	11. Samba!

**Samba!**

(Carlisle POV)

"Come on, Carlisle!"

"Esme-"

"All the kids are doing it!"

"All the kids are also trying to get Emmett to buy more bottle rockets."

"Please?"

"I'm very busy at the moment, Esme."

"It'll be fun, though!"

"Maybe to you."

"I'll go with someone else!"

"Give him my apologies."

"Carlisle!"

I was sitting at my desk, trying to fill out paperwork for the hospital. Esme was sitting on my desk, trying to get me to go to Samba class with her, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. Just as I was going to argue further, Alice skipped into my office. We turned to her.

"He'll give in soon, Esme," she chirped, and Esme beamed at Alice. I frowned. Oh dear. I sighed.

"Fine!" I said crossly and Esme clapped her hands in delight, smiling brightly. I sighed and stood from my desk and Esme leapt off my desk.

"You won't regret this!" Esme sang, and twirled around me. I sighed.

"I already am," I replied as she dragged me downstairs, with Alice skipping behind us.

Downstairs, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were waiting. Alice bounced over to Jasper and Emmett gave a booming laugh.

"She got you, Carlisle?" he chuckled, and I raised my eyebrows.

"How'd Rosalie get you to keep coming back?" I inquired. Emmett gave another laugh.

"It's pretty hot," he shrugged and gave his boyish grin. I rolled my eyes and looked to Jasper who also shrugged modestly.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. This made everyone look somewhat awkward, aside from Emmett of course. He was comfortable with pretty much everything, and had been in far more embarrassing situations than this many times over.

"Well…" Esme began, and her voice trailed off as she looked helplessly at the others. Emmett gladly picked up for her.

"We don't take Edward with us, 'cause he doesn't have a girl, and refused to dance with someone he hasn't know for like- a million years," Emmett clearly exaggerated, but I got the general feel of it.

"What does he think of being left out?" I asked. This caused more discomfort from those capable of it. Emmett was the only one willing to explain, and did so with great glee.

"We didn't tell him! He's off at classes, and we go off and don't tell him!" Emmett half-sang, and Rosalie giggled. I looked questioningly at the idea of not letting Edward find out, especially with everyone involved and his mind reading, but posed no comments. The logical way of thinking was not always correct around here. Esme lead me out to Rosalie's convertible and pushed me into the backseat, climbing in after me and shutting the door.

"Rosalie's driving, and Emmett called shotgun," she explained, as I looked confused. Alice sat down next to me, and Jasper climbed in after her.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Esme gushed and Alice agreed, bouncing around the car. I looked over to Jasper who smiled sympathetically. As Esme and Alice chattered about the joys of dancing, Jasper and I held a whispered conversation.

"Is it really awful, Jasper?"

"No. It's okay."

"Seriously? ' Okay'?"

"Yeah. You'll see."

As soon as he said that, Emmett and Rosalie climbed in, and the car speed off to Seattle.

"You'll love this, Carlisle," Esme soothed and I sighed. Rosalie turned a sharp corner, and I reminded myself to make her reapply for her licence. Soon. Before long, we arrived at the studio. Esme pulled me out, all the time praising the class, and I followed the kids up the stairs into a large, mirrored room, where a few other people already were. The class soon started, and I winced to myself. This was going to be horribly painful. The teacher had a thick Spanish accent, worse than Jasper's American accent. He demonstrated the sequence with his silent partner. He then clapped his hands for us to start. I looked around. Emmett and Rosalie were the further away, and Rosalie seemed to be demonstrating how to do the sequence repeatedly to the overexcited Emmett, who was watching her with hungry eyes. Jasper and Alice seemed to be doing the dance very well, much better than the other couples were. I turned expectantly to Esme.

"Don't be like that, Carlisle," she sighed, and I grimaced. We danced reasonably slower than the others did, as Esme whispered in my ear what to do, until the teacher came over.

"Esme, darling! You brought a partner! What is his name?" the teacher asked excitedly. Esme grinned and we turned to face him.

"This is my husband, Carlisle," she explained over the music.

"How do you do?" I said, and inclined my head. He laughed loudly. I raised my eyebrows, and he laughed harder.

"Is something funny?" I asked, and he continued laughing.

"Funny man!" he exclaimed, as his laughter eased. I turned to Esme questioningly. She shook her head, as if to say there was a long explanation for why the teacher was insane.

"Now, Carlisle, you must _lead_, Esme, yeah? _Lead_," he repeated, "And faster, yeah?"

"I suppose," I said dubiously, and he laughed. I finally understood.

"Do you think my accent is _funny_?" I asked incredulously. He nodded, laughing harder. Alice whispered something into Jasper's ear, and he chuckled, and they turned slightly, so they could see us. I noticed Rosalie and Emmett do the same.

"You funny man, Carlisle Cullen," he snorted, and turned away, "Remember, Carlisle, _lead_, yeah? You a man, yeah?"

He laughed, and I stiffened, turning to Esme. She merely raised her eyebrows at my infuriated expression. The teacher moved onto Jasper and Alice. I glowered, and Esme and I started dancing again.

"Carlisle…" she said, as I growled angrily.

"Mocking my accent… not enough good grace to show some respect…" I muttered as I danced Esme around the room.

"Carlisle, chill," Esme said firmly, as the teacher moved onto Rosalie and Emmett.

"But-" I started, her expression silencing me. I sighed and looked away. He was demonstrating how to do one of the steps for Emmett, who seemed incapable of anything but staring at Rosalie and laughing.

"Carlisle, he's only human, after all," Esme murmured.

"All right," I allowed, and smiled at her, "You're very good at this."

"Thank you," she beamed, clearly the comment she'd wanted. Esme had a way of manipulating me to do her bidding.

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked.

"A few weeks," she said sheepishly. I laughed.

"You managed to keep a secret that long?" I teased. She giggled.

"It wasn't easy," she admitted. I smiled.

"Very good, Carlisle and Esme!" the teacher called and I turned to Esme enquiringly. She beamed at me.

"See? Are you having fun?" she said, and I sighed.

"I guess I am. Emmett was right, this is hot," I teased her.

"Seriously!" she exclaimed and I laughed.

"Yes! Yes, I am, surprisingly," I said. She nodded in satisfaction.

"I told you so," she said firmly, before I even had the chance to stop her.

"It's nice to see you so happy," I said, and she giggled, "And it is hot! So there."

The music finally stopped, and we left the studio, after saying goodbye to the teacher. As we drove home, Rosalie was driving faster than usual.

"Remember, don't let Edward in on the secret, okay?" said Emmett, and the others laughed, nodding in agreement.

"How do you stop Edward from finding out?" I asked, curious as ever.

"Think graphically," Emmett smirked, and I need not ask about what. When were arrived home, the first thing we saw was Edward in the curled up on the piano seat, rocking himself backwards and forwards, looking sickened and frightened. His eyes were wide and distraught, as he looked at us, jumping from one face to another, wincing.

"Edward?" I asked, still concentrating on my Esme. His eyes rolled to me.

"I'll never see you and Esme in the same light ever again," he moaned. Esme giggled and Edward winced.

"Jasper! Leave Alice alone!" Edward pleaded, but Jasper just turned to Alice and grinned. Alice laughed and Edward cringed. Shakily, he stood and went to the door, before turning back. He looked a little bit more composed.

"I have already seen too much of all of you. I will be hunting until I can see you all as somewhat good people again, and forget what I have seen of you," he said, and ran out the door. We waited until he was out of hearing distance, and started laughing.


	12. The McCarthy Lies Part 1

**The McCarthy Lies- Part 1**

(Emmett POV)

"So, your mother's name was…"

"Laura McCarthy."

"And your father was…"

"Henry McCarthy."

"And your brothers were…"

"Henry, Clyde, and David McCarthy."

"And your sister was…"

"Amelia McCarthy. I had a dog too, if that helps."

"Be serious, this is important to me!"

"Then talk to Edward, this is boring," I sighed. Rosalie and I were lying in a clearing on the mountain, as she asked about my family past. I'd never really paid much attention to any of it; I'd never expected my soulmate to be obsessed with a little boy who looked like me.

"So, Henry was a family name from your father's side?" Rosalie persisted.

"Yes," I replied and rolled my eyes. The number of times we'd been over this… well, Rosalie was obsessed.

"You really have no clue, do you?" Rosalie smiled. I shrugged and grinned. She sighed and there was silence. I decided to move onto a topic I knew more about.

"I love you, Rose," I beamed at her and she laughed.

"I love you too, Emmett. Even if you drive me totally crazy!" she laughed again, and I smirked.

"Oh really? _I_ drive _you_ crazy, Miss Three-Hours-to-Get-Dressed?" I snorted.

"Actually, it's Mrs," she reminded me, and I chuckled.

"If you didn't keep sending me back, it would take so long!" I then mimicked Rosalie, "_Are you _really_ going to wear _that_ out?_"

Rosalie giggled.

"Emmett! You weren't this funny as a human," Rosalie giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Considering my human life with you consisted of being mauled by a bear and being bitten by Carlisle, that isn't a big surprise," I replied.

"No! I mean when we met before that?" Rosalie laughed. I turned to face her eagerly.

"Like a past life?" I asked brightly, "Is your memory _that_ good?"

"No! Remember when we _first_ met?" Rosalie said, and pushed me playfully.

"Tell me," I asked. Rosalie's human theories were impressive, especially afterlives, and to a lesser degree, prelives.

"Remember, about a week before Carlisle changed you… I was in that alleyway… you told me it was dangerous for a girl to go down there… you insisted that I go home…" Rosalie said, and I shook my head.

"Nope, I got nothing," I said brightly, "And besides, I think I was visiting my little nephew then anyway."

"Emmett! Don't be so mean!" Rosalie said, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm serious! I honestly remember that!" I persisted. Rosalie sighed.

"You must have come back then!" Rosalie said simply, and I did not bother to point out I'd gone from my nephew house to go hiking. There was always a good chance I was wrong.

"Remember, how you were really _bad_ at flirting back then, and I laughed anyway?" Rosalie tried. I shook my head.

"No. And for the record, I was _always_ good," I grinned and kissed her. Rosalie giggled, and then tossed her hair over her shoulder, looking serious.

"Emmett! You have got to remember! It was the first time we ever met!" Rosalie insisted.

"No, but I do remember the bear one if that helps," I offered.

"I guess your human memories aren't that strong after all," Rosalie sighed.

"I thought we already knew that?" I asked, pretending to be confused. Rosalie laughed.

"Do you at least remember asking me if I was Catholic when we were going home? You said that your father wasn't very religious, and you knew he was going to hell?"

"Father going to Hell? Oh, you must have met David!" I exclaimed, somewhat pleased, and then my jaw dropped in horror.


	13. The McCarthy Lies Part 2

**The McCarthy Lies- Part 2**

(Rosalie POV)

"You loved David first?" Emmett's eyes were wide with rage, and I shook my head.

"It can't have been one of your older brothers! You were identical!" I protested. Emmett couldn't possibly be right. How could I have mistaken my Emmett for one of his elder brothers, especially when I had enhanced sight!

"David, my identical twin brother, was only a couple of _minutes_ older than me!" Emmett growled and leapt to his feet. I rose to face him.

"What?" I asked staring at him.

"How could you do this to me?" Emmett demanded.

"I didn't know!" I screamed. Emmett glowered at me; something I didn't know was possible. It pained me to see him like this, even more so because I was the cause.

"Rosalie… how could we do this?" Emmett moaned and I sighed, my heart breaking a little.

"What is wrong with this, Emmett? Explain it to me!" I pleaded with his, as he turned to glare into the forest.

"Let's go, Rosalie," he said sharply, and ran.

Emmett stormed into the house, and I ran after him, only a few steps behind, apologizing all the way.

"Little late, Rose," Emmett snarled, and went into the living room.

"Tough break, Emmett," Edward commented from the piano.

"I'll break you," Emmett threatened.

"Boys!" Esme admonished.

"Rosalie liked David first!" Emmett yelled, pointing accusingly at me, and the feeling of burning worsened inside of me.

"She didn't!" Esme gasped. I threw my hands up into the air.

"They were identical twin brothers! I only ever talked to David! I made Carlisle _save_ you!" I protested.

"You never liked David anyway," Edward said, almost as if reminding Emmett. It struck me as odd that Emmett would not like his own brother, when his heart was so huge, but I was clutching at straws right now.

"I did so!" Emmett retorted, his eyes flaming, "David and I were best friends! Nothing could ever come between David and me!"

"What's going on?" Jasper and Alice asked from the top of the stairs.

"Emmett is angry because I thought his identical twin brother was handsome," I provided, and Emmett growled at me. Alice dragged Jasper down the stairs, gawping.

"But Emmett didn't like David much anyway," Edward added.

"I did! You know I did!" Emmett yelled at Edward. He shook his head.

"You did not!" Edward said resolutely, "Don't you remember?"

"You know I never _meant_ to kill him!" Emmett yelled.

The silence that followed that statement was as if someone had frozen time.

"_You_ killed David?" I gasped. Emmett turned to me, and held up his hands defensively.

"I never meant to- I never meant to even see him! He found me!" Emmett protested.

"Emmett never wanted to hurt David. He held off as long as he could. Being so young, it was difficult for him. But his love for David was stronger than his lust- until David drew too close," Carlisle said quietly.

"Tell me what happened," I demanded, hardly daring to believe Emmett could even do something like that. Emmett sighed, and walked over to me.

"Okay, so remember a couple of nights after I got changed? How I was bloodlusting, so Carlisle was going to take me out to get something to eat. Then, everything went wrong…

"_Emmett, this way!" Carlisle called over to Emmett. He nodded, still sniffing the air._

"_Have I been here before? It smells familiar…" Emmett commented as he followed Carlisle through the dark streets._

"_Sure you have, Emmett. You did live here, remember?" Carlisle said, and Emmett laughed. There were footsteps from nearby. Emmett turned his head in their direction and Carlisle slapped him hard, so uncharacteristic of him it made Emmett turn around to Carlisle in surprise. _

"_No, Emmett. No people. You have not eaten anyone yet. Don't ruin it," Carlisle said firmly, "Once you eat someone, there goes your perfect track record!"_

"_Really? I had no clue that was how it worked," Emmett replied sarcastically. Carlisle laughed. _

"_Come on, Emmett, hurry up! If you're so hungry, then why are you just waiting around here? The bears don't come looking for you," Carlisle teased._

"_Maybe, if I'm _really_ still, they will!" Emmett joked brightly, and laughed. Then he stiffened, sniffing. _

"_Emmett?" a voice called from the shadows. He turned back to where the footsteps had been. David emerged from the shadows, looking delighted. David was the image and voice of Emmett, only now not as good-looking or with the ruby eyes. _

"_David…" Emmett's voice sounded pained and dry, as his throat burned to drink the blood. _

_Carlisle put his hand onto Emmett's shoulder to hold him steady. Emmett was shaking hard, and his breath came out rapidly. _

"_Don't Emmett. It's David. Hold your breath," Carlisle murmured, too low for David to even notice. Emmett drew in a long breath and covered his nose with his hands as his mouth clamped shut. _

"_Emmett, we all thought you were dead! There was this bear that was covered in blood, but we never found you! I hoped you were still out there, and you came back!" David went to walk over to Emmett, but Emmett moved away; tense to keep him from springing. David paused, confused. _

"_David…" Emmett's voice was somewhat strangled, "Go away. Now." _

"_Emmett, what's wrong? You can tell me. Did that man do something to you? Tell me, Emmett, I swear I won't tell anyone!" David promised, not realising just how bad things were going. _

"_David, I think it would be best if you left," said Carlisle sharply._

"_Dr. Cullen?" David asked in surprise._

"_Listen to him David!" Emmett hollered. David jumped back._

"_Emmett, we're brothers, twins! I'm not leaving you, at least until I know what's going on," David said firmly._

"_Go home David. Tell no one of what you've seen," said Carlisle harshly. _

"_You let Emmett go!" David said roughly, strange from the studious, quiet boy. He ran to Emmett, and pulled on his arm. Emmett's eyes widened and he could no longer hold himself from the blood._

Emmett stopped sharply.

"Breathe, Emmett," said Carlisle slowly. Emmett shook hard, and balled his hands up into fists.

"I wanted to kill David more than I ever wanted to kill anyone in my entire life. And he was my own twin brother," Emmett's voice sounded hoarse, "So I did. I killed David. He screamed at me the whole time. He had no idea what was wrong with me, why I would cause him so much pain. I told Carlisle to never tell anyone. Edward only found out a little from our thoughts."

"What happened after that?" I asked, hardly daring to breathe.

"It was written off as suicide, brought on my disappearance. The bites were written off as a snake of some sort, thanks to Carlisle," Emmett paused to smile at Carlisle, who nodded sympathetically.

"Why did they write it off as suicide?" Alice asked.

"Because they thought David and my fingerprints were the same. So to this day, David McCarthy is believed to have killed himself in one dark Gatlinburg street."


	14. The McCarthy Lies Part 3

**The McCarthy Lies- Part 3**

(Emmett POV)

There. I had said it. I had finally admitted to everyone that the first of the two people my bloodlust ran highest for was my own brother. My own twin, David. Even after what, seventy-four years, it still made me hate myself. How the hell had I let myself kill him? Everyone looked horrified at that, and Carlisle patted my shoulder supportively. The second person had been a total random, just some girl I had seen running down a street one night. She was not my very own brother, the brother who I had loved more than anything else ever in this entire crazy world. Wow, I was seriously messed up to have needed to kill David like that. Carlisle seriously should have killed me there too for that. But, unfortunately, Carlisle would never do that. No matter how much less I would have had to suffer knowing I killed him. I looked down at my hands. No one spoke at all and the silence was awful. I knew they all thought I was vile now. Who else kills their own brother?

"Someone who had no other choice," Edward said softly, "Someone who would have done anything else for it to have gone any other way."

I looked up at him. He looked like he was in serious pain, probably from assuming I had hated David.

"So really, your thoughts are the wrong way around," Edward said. What, Edward was vile? He was probably right. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Nothing at all," Edward said firmly.

"Right," I said wryly, "Nothing at all."

I looked at Esme, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. They were still trying to comprehend what I had done. It would take them a while. They had nothing to compare me killing David. Who else was that evil? Jasper looked at me finally, his face unreadable.

"So, you had a tough time as a newborn too," Jasper said, "I know how you feel, Emmett. You shouldn't feel guilty for every person you've killed."

"You know how I feel?" I said, shocked. How does Jasper know how I feel?

"Not exactly, but I've killed people I knew as well," Jasper said quietly, and I nodded. Yeah. I do not really think killing off his army was the same as your own flesh and blood. It just is not the same sort of thing. But, at least Jasper could have some sort of a grip on it. Rosalie, Alice and Esme just stared at the ground in shock. I felt like shaking them to see if they were still in there, or had mentally run away from me. I would mentally run away from me if I could, or just leave the memory and vampire parts of my mind somewhere else forever. Peace at last. Esme looked at me, her face pitiful to me. How could she pity me? Or did she just pity the David in my face?

"I think just you," Edward murmured. I sighed.

"Emmett, no one judges you," Jasper said softly. I sighed. Rosalie reached out her arm to touch me, and I jumped back. Didn't she know how awful I felt already? Rosalie looked hurt at that. We were soulmates after all, or at least I had always thought so. Were we really? I looked at Edward for help. He shook his head.

"You always were meant to be," he said. Right. A real match made in heaven. She fell in love with my brother, and accidentally saved me instead. I stood up sharply. This was too much.

"Emmett, don't," Edward said quietly. Too late, Edward. The damage has been done.

"What damage?" Edward asked. It is deep down, but there is a little done to everyone, I think. I walked over to the door.

"Thanks, everyone," I said, nodding, and ran from the house, as fast as my legs would carry me. No one followed.


	15. The McCarthy Lies Part 4

**The McCarthy Lies- Part 4**

(Rosalie POV)

No one moved for a very long time. I wanted to run after him, and to get him to understand. But what if he pushed me away again? Edward sighed. I frowned. Get the hell out of my thoughts Edward! He looked somewhat put out. What would it take for Emmett to fall back in love with me?

"He still is, you know," Edward muttered. I looked up, hopeful for once. Really?  
"Of course. A match made in heaven, apparently," Edward half-smiled.

"He thought that?" I gasped.

"Well, last time he was upset, but normally he thinks it happily. And very often," Edward said. Normally? Very often? Emmett? My frozen heart seemed to melt. There was still a chance. A small, tiny chance, but a chance nevertheless. I stood.

"Where was Emmett going?" I demanded. Maybe if I moved fast I could catch him if he stopped.

"He didn't think so far. He went north, too far for me to hear," Edward said.

"You'll catch him, Rose. You bring him back here, and we _need_ to go… hunting?" Alice said, in confusion. I shook my head, not needing to know where we would go after. I did not care about that. I needed now! Now!

"Follow your instincts, they'll bring you two back together," Esme said, so unquestionably. I nodded. I needed to go. Now. I took out the door, and ran after Emmett's tracks. His scent was unmistakable; I knew it better than anything else in this world. Sharp turn to the left now. I spun, and continued running, for what felt like forever. There were few turns, only where there was an obvious opening in the woods. Finally, his scent was too strong. I took a deep breath, pleased with myself. Emmett! I spun around to where his scent stopped and looked up into the treetops. High up in one of the taller trees was Emmett, looking dejected. I immediately leap up, and I climbed up to beside him. My Emmett. He looked out to the horizon, almost longingly. I stood beside him, wrapped my arm around his waist, and stroked his perfect marble face, now frozen in his wistful look.

"Emmett?"

He turned to me, his eyes filled with anguish. My poor Emmett. I sighed.

"I feel so horrible, Rosalie," he whispered, "I always did. Why would I do this? How could I be so cruel?"

"Emmett, I know, you will never forgive yourself. And I know you will never understand why everyone forgives you, because you _were_ just a newborn, and he _was_ one of your bloodlusts. I know you just want everything to be fine again, back before I said, anything about David. I understand, Emmett. I understand you just want this to all go away. I have felt that _so_ many times over! But Emmett, nothing matters but that you and I are together forever, and that we can get over these things," I felt like crying, but my body would not allow it.

"How can you still love me? After all that I've done?"

"Because you're Emmett and I'm Rosalie. I will need you for always. I will love you forever, _beyond_ forever. You will always be my other half," I said softly. Emmett sighed.

"Soulmates. That's right," he said quietly, "I love you, Rose. I really do. And I do not want to be ashamed forever, Rose! I really want to forgive myself, like I already forgave you. But I can't!" That ended in a growl. I stroked his face again.

"We'll get past this, Emmett. We will," I promised. He nodded, and turned his whole body to me, taking me in his arms.

"I don't think I'll ever stop hating myself for this. But I will try to go back to normal, Rosalie, I really will," Emmett assured me. I nodded, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"We'll be fine, won't we, Em?" I whispered. He kissed me tenderly, the reminder of how perfectly our souls matched, half-and-half, perfect together.

"Of course, Rose. I love you, for always," Emmett whispered between kisses.

"For always," I repeated, and held his close, never wanting to ever let him go again.


	16. Jasper and the Toaster

**Jasper and the Toaster**

(Jasper POV)

Oh great. It is back. The _thing_ is back. I was not strong enough to handle this! I could not fight this off alone. I stood in my room, staring at the thing on Alice and my bed. How did it get back? I thought I was rid of it when I exploded it. Nevertheless, apparently, it was a resilient enemy. I knew I could not conquer the thing on my own. I was not strong enough! I needed more force to save myself. To save my family. The thing would kill us all! It had tried to get me once, and if it even tried to get anyone else, it would pay. Oh yes, it would pay. I had a tricky enemy, but I believed that with the right tactics I would defeat it. I was a good fighter, right? Fast, quick thinking, and I learned the enemy's moves quickly. I could take it on. I hope that I could, at least. The others did not appreciate what I was doing for them. They did not understand the danger we were all in. I will be damned if it got any of them. I would not be beaten by a toaster. Even a toaster as cunning as _Breville_.

It stared at me. It was sleek, silver, no signs of a physical weakness. At the top was its mouth, the main source of attack. It could heat itself to extreme burning temperatures, which had attacked me on several occasions, of which I had survived- barely. I thought I had successfully destroyed the beast once, but now _Breville_ had returned. How? How had the monster survived, let alone recovered to perfect condition, and came back? A thrifty enemy, so much like the blender, microwave, and waffle iron. I will overcome! I was tough. Now I needed to defend myself. Not taking my eyes off the toaster, I crept from the doorway to the closet, and opened the door slowly and quietly. I could feel the toaster's focus burning on me, as I grabbed my baseball bat from inside the closet and swung it over my shoulder. That toaster was going down. Now, one quick movement to the bed or slowly so _Breville_ is unsuspecting? Suddenly, the toaster struck. A blacked piece of toaster popped from its mouth. I screamed. It lives! I ran from the room, my baseball bat dropping to the floor. As I ran down the corridor, I saw Carlisle and Alice at the end of the hall.

"_Breville_ is alive! Save yourselves!" I screamed and fled out to safety.

---***---***---***---

(Carlisle POV)

As my son ran off screaming, as Emmett or Edward would say, like a little girl, actually, I think they have both said that on several occasions, I turned to Alice, who looked disappointed.

"So, I won," I said simply. She frowned. Alice was the best at betting, but she obviously had not seen Jasper and the toast. I smiled. My Esme came up the stairs, looking confused.

"Have you seen that new toaster? Edward said you might know," Esme said. I smiled and took her hand.

"Alice will get it for you," I said, and Alice went a got the toaster, grumbling.

"What's going on? And what was my toaster doing in their room?"

"You'll never guess… I won a bet!"


	17. Like Rabbits

**Like Rabbits**

(Edward POV)

I sat listening to my iPod, playing it as loud as it would go. Anything to block out the thoughts of the couples in the house. Jasper and Alice had disappeared upstairs a while ago, discrete as ever. Emmett and Rosalie however had never heard of discretion in a relationship, especially their physically one. They were standing in the middle of the room, dangerously near my piano, making out. I focused on the TV screen. My iPod to change the song.

_God Rose!_

_Oh, God, Emmett…_

_When did he learn _that_?_

_Alice, Alice, Alice…_

'_I missed you so much!'_

'_Upstairs. Now.'_

Ugh. Carlisle and Esme were home. I shuddered at Carlisle's thought as the next song started. I hated it when he said things like that to Esme. It really ruined my image for him, as a kindly sort of man, rather than a smaller Emmett. When did I get heavy metal? Stupid Emmett… The front door swung open, and Carlisle came in, carrying Esme, locked in a fierce kiss. Her arms were wrapped around his neck tightly, and they did not even notice there was anyone else here. Carlisle sprinted across the room, past Emmett and Rosalie, and raced up the stairs, Esme still in his arms. He ran up the stairs, and down the hall. My iPod changed songs again. I heard the sound of a door slamming shut.

_Oh my freaking lord, Rose…_

_How is Emmett doing this?_

_My sexy Texas cowboy…_

_Oh, she likes the hat, does she?_

_How is Esme moving so fast?_

_Oh Carlisle, Carlisle!_

I winced and the new song came on. Good. Classical. Soothing. Hopefully, soothing anyway. Jasper and Alice sauntered downstairs, looking pleased. Ugh. Why did I have to live here? Oh, right. Because I am an idiot. They curled up on the couch together, beaming at each other. Jasper was wearing a black and silver cowboy hat that Alice was tipping down low on his face. Huh. When did he get a cowboy hat? I'd never seen him wearing that before. Oh, right. He had just been upstairs with my sister. Lovely thoughts there. I winced as Alice giggled.

"Oh, Jasper," she whispered. He chuckled. His gold eyes sparkled at her.

"Seriously, though," Alice laughed. He looked at her, classically quizzical.

"What were we talkin' 'bout?" Jasper asked, in his Texas drawl. Alice giggled. Rosalie pushed Emmett back against my piano. Here we go again. I was seriously going to need a new piano after they were done with it. Why did they even have a bed? They didn't sleep! What did they think it was for? No, so not going there. I stood. I did _not_ have to deal with this every single day.

"I'll be back later," I said abruptly. Jasper nodded lazily. Alice's eyes flicked on me, and then back to Jasper.

"Don't let them do anything to my piano, okay?" I said, and Jasper and Alice laughed.

"Sure thing, brother," Jasper said cheerily. Yep, he had said that last time too. I sighed.

"You are all like damned rabbits, you know that?" I remarked sharply.

"Even Carlisle and Esme?" Jasper asked teasingly.

"I don't even want to go _there_," I said shortly. Alice whispered something in Jasper's ear, and he laughed. I stepped out onto the porch, but heard one last comment.

"Course, darlin'. Everything's bigger in Texas," Jasper said smoothly. I ran. That was far too much information.

**A/N: Well, that's today's story. Thinking of starting The Cullen Musical. What do you think of that, huh? Comment if you dare. Press that sexy green button!**

**Daughter of Romanov**


	18. The Cullens' First Day at Forks High

**The Cullens' First Day at Forks High**

(Third Person)

"Behave kids!" Esme yelled as they climbed into Emmett's jeep.

"Of course, Mom!" Emmett beamed at her as she ran over to the jeep. Jasper revved the engine as Esme grabbed onto the doorhandle. He sighed and cut the engine.

"Is there a problem, Mom?" Jasper asked testily and Edward smirked.

"Do you know your story?" she asked, as she straightened Emmett's collar.

"Yes, Mommy!" Emmett said and swatted her hands away.

"Esme…" Carlisle said in a warning tone from the porch. He ran over to the jeep and pulled Esme off it.

"What's your story?" Esme demanded as Carlisle shook his head impatiently.

"Esme, please…" he began, but Esme shushed him and turned to the kids expectantly.

"Our parents died and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen took us in," the five kids said in a bored tone together and Esme frowned. Carlisle patted the jeep.

"Go ahead, Jasper," he said and they drove off with Esme calling after them about road safety and stranger danger.

"You'd think after eighty years she'd get the hang of it," Emmett muttered and Rosalie giggled. Jasper stiffened as the scent of humans became more powerful.

"Let me drive," Edward offered but Emmett jumped over him and onto Jasper. Grumbling, Jasper went to Emmett's seat.

"Why can't I drive?" Edward moaned.

"Because it's my jeep," said Emmett and Alice rolled her eyes and leant back to look at Jasper. They parked in the student lot and climbed out, much to the gasps and gawks of the other high schoolers. Emmett wandered off and winked at one of them and Rosalie spun him around to rejoin the group.

"Emmett! What did we talk about?" she snapped and he looked thoughtful, as if trying to remember something from long ago.

"Um... oh! Never climb on the rooftops of an eighty story building," he said proudly.

"And?" Rosalie prompted.  
"Don't hit on random women, no matter how hot."

"And?"

"No breaking people's cars when they are faster."

"And?"

"Don't attempt to kill the other students."

"I thought that was Jasper's rule?" Edward asked and Alice pinched him. Rosalie resumed lecturing Emmett.

"And?"

"No buying monkeys off e-bay?"

"Emmett! We have to stay together!" Rosalie pinched him.

"I think I missed the monkey incident," said Jasper and Edward smirked.

"You were hunting with Carlisle. Esme tried to kill him," Alice said.

"They were cute!" Emmett protested.

"They were monkeys!" Rosalie replied in exasperation. Luckily, the bell rang for homeroom, saving Alice, Edward, and Jasper from another long drawn-out discussion of what specific creatures were not allowed inside the house.

"Class, please welcome our new students," Mr. Banner announced and indicated to the five Cullens looking out of place at the front.

"Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

He turned to the Cullens.

"I'll give you a moment to talk to them," he smiled and sat at his desk. The Cullens went to their seats and instantly students began asking questions.

"Where did you come from?"

"Denali," Alice answered indifferently. Same as always.

"Why do you have different last names?"

"We were adopted, and Rosalie and Jasper are Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's twin niece and nephew," Edward explained.

"Why do you live with your aunt and uncle?" one asked Rosalie.

"Our parents died," Rosalie answered.

"How?"

"Car accident," Rosalie said, sticking to the drill, and Japer nodded stiffly, showing the scars on his arm. The students nodded in half-fear.

"And you others?"

"Biological parents also dead," Alice said.

"How?"

This was out of the normal explanations. The Cullens' exchanged looks.

"Well, Emmett's parents-" Rosalie was cut off by Emmett suddenly bursting out into tears. His shoulder shaking heaving, he collapsed down onto the desk. Edward's eyes twinkled, but his face was dead serious.

"Rosalie!" he exclaimed and then dropped his voice, "You know Emmett is still dealing with that!"

The students around them were growing wary and fearful, partially due to Jasper's influence.

"Emmett, I'm sorry," Rosalie said, struggling to remain composed.

"Come here, you big bear," Jasper said and Emmett threw his arms around him, sobbing into Jasper's shoulder. Edward patted him on the back soothingly.

"Why? WHY!" Emmett howled and Alice nodded kindly.

"Just let it all out Emmett," she coached. Even Mr. Banner was looking at them oddly now. The other students were backing off now. It was hard to tell if Emmett was still shaking with fake tears or laughter.

After school ended, the kids climbed into the jeep and went into the highway. As soon as they could not see Forks High, they burst into laughter. It was a while before they could speak, but then the mockeries came in.

"Oh, _hold_ me Jasper!" Edward exclaimed in a high-pitched feminie voice, falling into Alice's lap with laughter.

"Need a hug, you big bear?" Alice giggled in a deep gruff voice. Suddenly, Rosalie stopped laughing, and slammed on the breaks.

"Need a hug, Rose? Having trouble dealing with it all?" Emmett said, his laughter seemed to explode out of him.

"I might. Esme is going to _kill_ us," she said grimly. The laughter stopped.

"Shall we make a U-turn and go up and down the highway to Seattle for a couple of hours?" Jasper offered. Rosalie started the engine and shot back down the highway like a bullet.

"Great, we could go see my monkeys!" Emmett exclaimed and Alice hit him.

"No monkeys!" she commanded and Emmett slumped in his seat.

"Jasper?" he asked and Jasper leant across Alice and Edward to look at him.

"I think I need a hug," he said and the laughter and mockeries started up again.


	19. Excuses, Excuses!

**Excuses, Excuses!**

(Esme POV)

Having five teenage children was never assumed easy for anyone. However, when those five teenagers needed no sleep, were almost indestructible and they knew it, had enhanced senses and forces, _and_ were set in their ways from the last hundred odd years their upbringing was even harder. I would have to deal with this as their appointed mother for the foreseeable eternity, so I was beginning to feel the strain of it now. It was almost six o'clock in the morning, and I waiting behind the stairs for Emmett and Rosalie's return. They had left yesterday night for dinner, with promises to return by curfew, and I was still waiting. Carlisle had long since given up on me going up to bed with him, and was working in his office. I could hear Alice and Jasper laughing above me, and I prayed I would not hear anything inappropriate of them. I was their mother after all. Edward, my best-behaved child, had never broken curfew. He rarely even came close to breaking it. Alice and Jasper had broken it once or twice every decade or two, with excessive apologies, of course. However, I was beginning to wonder if Emmett and Rosalie had even noticed the curfew was before nine am. If they had, they obviously had not showed it. Late every night, brushing it off like it was nothing! I wondered absentmindedly what the excuse would be tonight.  
_"Did you say four am? We thought you say eight…"_

"_I thought that only applied if we were staying in town…"_

"_Oh come on! We thought that was just for Carlisle!"_

"_We forgot to keep track of the time! We were having fun!"_

"_Yeah see, I developed an allergy to time… I'm sure Carlisle mentioned it…"_

"_Whatever Esme! Get a life, there is more than clocks you know!"_

"_Man, we have a curfew? Damn! Since when do we need a curfew?"_

I smiled at the last. Classic Emmett. Still, they needed to start respecting the wishes of the family! I heard the sound of the back door opening, and Rosalie giggling, with Emmett's booming laughter quietened.

"Shush! Don't let them hear!" Rosalie's laughter was sweet, and I wondered what they had been doing. Clubs? Bars? Just out together, running? Trusting Rosalie, it would have been fancier than that, because she had declared Emmett was taking her out on a 'date' in Seattle, and mere running would not count. Not for my Rosalie. She had too much of her pride for that. She would have come home early and made him stay outside until he apologised. It had happened more than once before. Now, they were both happy and loving, laughing and enjoying each other's company, as was usual.

"Why? We won't wake them!" Emmett teased her. They were coming closer to the stairs; my opportunity to pounce was drawing closer.

"Um, try curfew! Esme will be _furious_. She is such a mom," Rosalie giggled at that. Was that funny? I had no idea. At least she was considering me as her maternal figure, which would make punishing them work a lot smoother. I was only six little years older than Emmett was, and a great deal weaker, but my power over them was undoubtable.

"Curfew? Damn, Rose, when did we get a curfew?" Emmett hissed in surprise, and Rosalie laughed louder than her hushed giggled- slightly.

"Since, forever! God, Em, pay attention every one in a while!" she whispered, clearly amused.

"With you around, that's a lot harder," Emmett murmured, much to Rosalie's delight judging by her giggles. I was no longer ashamed of listening in on their private conversations. It was my right as mother. They were drawing closer. Closer… closer… now!

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded, stepping out from behind the stairs. Rosalie was carrying flowers, and the look of shock was still upon both their faces. Emmett gulped and looked around.

"You are out past curfew!" I said my voice shrill. Ugh. God I hated it when that happened! I sounded so… evil.

"Uh… we were buying you presents!" Emmett said quickly, and grabbed the flowers from Rosalie, holding them to me like a peace offering. Right, like he hadn't done that before.


	20. From This Moment On

**From this Moment On**

(Esme POV)

"Look at me!" I giggled, as I climbed higher in the tree. My little brother George looked up at me laughing. I was almost at the top of the tree, when I fell- hard. Screams around me, mostly my own, as Mother called the doctor to come immediately. I was so silly! Why was I climbing that darned tree anyway? I heard footsteps come up the stairs to my room, where Father had lain me. Into my room came Mother, followed by a young man, the most handsome man I had ever seen, including all my daydreams. At first, I wondered if I was dreaming. Surely, this young, god-like man could not be here.

"Esme, meet Dr. Cullen. He's going to check your leg," Mother said, and I nodded dumbly. Where was Dr. Cullen, and why had she brought up this handsome man? Maybe I had concussion.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Esme," the handsome God said lightly, in a slight British accent. Huh. That I was not expecting. I realised I was staring at him, and looked away, blushing. Watching the man from under my eyelashes, he exchanged a confused look with Mother. She smiled and shrugged. He sighed, and cleared his throat. I looked up at him, staring into those beautiful gold eyes, with his beautiful blonde hair and marble face.

"Esme, I'm going to look at your leg now. If it hurts, tell me so," he said gently, and I nodded, seriously doubting this man could hurt me. Oh! How could he was the doctor? He was scarcely older than I was! He touched my knee cautiously, and I gasped. He looked up at me, his eyes wide.

"Did that hurt?" he asked quickly. I shook my head fast. No, there was no pain, as such…

"Your hands… they are like ice!" I exclaimed and he smiled. I blushed, proud.

"Doctor Hands," he explained, and continued on, with a faint smile. He examined my leg, and I winced in a few places, causing him to frown. I wished I did not have to feel that. I would rather have pleased him.

"Well, Esme, I believe you have made a clean break," he finally said, and Mother gasped. I blinked at him a few times. He was my angel, bringing me bad news. The whole wide universe must be going upside-down today. The doctor patted my shoulder.

"If you do exactly as I say, everything will be fine," he said gently, and I nodded. I would do that gladly.

_I just swear that I will always be there_

_I would give anything and everything_

_And I will always care_

"Very good, Esme. I think you will be perfectly fine from here on out," Dr. Cullen said cheerfully. I beamed at him. Finally. He picked up his things from the porch.

"Thank you so much, Doctor," I said quietly, and he smiled. He always heard everything I said, no matter how quiet. He smiled and nodded.

"You did most of the work yourself, Esme. I am very proud of you," he said, and I blushed, looking away. The only reason I did not give in was you, Carlisle Cullen. The only reason I survived was you, Carlisle Cullen…

"Well, I best be off. My brother is waiting," he said, and I nodded.

"Right. Edward," I remembered, and he nodded.

"Dr. Cullen? Will I ever see you again?" I asked quietly, one of the questions that had been burning in me. He sighed. My heart beat faster. Did he not like me? I thought he did!

"I'm sorry, Esme. Edward and I are leaving town," he said gently. My heart skipped a beat.

"As in… forever?" I whispered. He nodded. My heart shattered. How could Carlisle Cullen leave? He was my perfect God-Angel, and he was leaving! This world had obviously twisted a little when I fell from that tree. I looked away from him, blinking rapidly to hold back the tears.

"I will miss you, Esme," he said softly. I turned to him. He would? Carlisle Cullen, the mortal God, would miss me?

"I will miss you too, Doctor," I said quietly, and he smiled.

"Just Carlisle to my friends," he said, and left. My poor shattered world.

_Through weakness and strength_

_Through happiness and sorrow_

_For better and for worse_

_I will love you with every beat of my heart_

I had no time to look down at the cliff below me, I knew it would scare me, and I would not go through with this. I jumped off, as if I was only jumping down some stairs, or off the porch. The freefalling feeling was amazing, I could not help but to enjoy it. As I hit the icy water below me, I gasped. It was colder than Carlisle Cullen's hands, and a million times harder than diamonds. I splashed around for a while, before sinking, deep and deeper. I felt like I was more sleeping, and the feeling of burning in my lungs was easy to ignore, it just felt harder and harder to move. Suddenly, I felt myself dry on the land. I could not move, even breathe, so I just lay there, listening to the screaming and watching the blobs. I found myself onto a softer surface, and finally the world stopped moving. Good. Now at least I could rest.

"Esme?" I heard Carlisle Cullen's disorientated voice. This must be the flashback. I should like to just rest hear, listening to his voice, and then die. Apparently, God heard my prayer. There was nothing but the sound of Carlisle Cullen's breathing.

"Oh, God, let this work," I heard him breath into my ear, and I felt my heart flutter. I would have though my now it would have stopped. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my neck, and I went to scream, only to find my mouth was covered. I heard Carlisle Cullen moan. There was the feeling of horrible burning, and I prayed to God that this was the end. Was this death? This horrible burning? Was I going to hell? I struggled to keep my thoughts straight with this pain. I felt myself soaring up into the air, into Carlisle Cullen's arms, the arms that had caught me so many times. If my mixed-up God-Angel was going to take me to hell, I would gladly go with him. I felt the air moving too, too fast around me. The burning finally consumed my entire mind, and I blindly screamed in agony.

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment, you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

The burning seemed to ease enough so I could stop screaming.

"She's coming around," the sweet voice of Edward Cullen said. I knew his voice; he had made some rounds with Carlisle Cullen. The burning now was only in my throat, still harsh but healable. I slowly opened my eyes. There was the face of Carlisle Cullen, my God-Angel, and I knew that even if I had gone to Hell with him and his brother, everything would be fine.

"Hell?" Edward said, and I blushed, yet did not feel the burning of my cheeks. Huh. That was weird. And how could he hear my thoughts? Had I spoken aloud? I looked at Carlisle Cullen helplessly. He sighed.

"Esme, child…" Carlisle Cullen began, but Edward snorted.

"Hardly. She is twenty-six, as of a few months ago. She is older than you are," Edward said. Older than me? Impossible! Carlisle Cullen was at least twenty when I was only sixteen, ten years ago. Nevertheless, as I examined his face, not a lot had show for the last ten years on him at least. If anything, he looked younger and even more beautiful, perfect details I must have never noticed. I frowned. How could I be older than he was if he was older than I was?

"Only physically," Carlisle Cullen frowned at Edward. Huh? How was this real? I must be dreaming again. However, what was Edward doing here then? I heard Edward chuckle, and I looked at him, totally unchanged from when I last saw him. Where were we anyway? I looked down to find myself tucked tightly into a bed. It was a wonder I could breathe. I looked at Carlisle Cullen again. He looked concerned, as usual.

"Esme, how are you feeling?" he asked solemnly. I thought about that. How was I feeling?

"My throat is so dry! I really need something to drink," I said, trying to buy time as I decided how I felt. This seemed to be all Carlisle Cullen needed though. He smiled and nodded, in what seemed to be comforting. What was wrong? Was there something wrong with my throat?

"You'll get use to it," Edward muttered.

"Don't do that to her, Edward. She is only new. She does not understand quite yet," Carlisle Cullen explained patiently. He was so kind to his little brother.

"Esme, I, well, I suppose saved is the word, but scarcely appropriate," Carlisle Cullen chuckled. I was confused. Where was the joke?

"Thank you. Were you at the beach, then?" I asked politely. He raised his eyebrows, and shook his head.

"Esme, you were dying…," he said, and I frowned.

"I am not dead yet?" I asked, accidentally exasperated. I could see the sadness and amusement in Carlisle Cullen's eyes.

"No. Sorry if that disappoints you," Carlisle Cullen's eyes twinkled with laughter. As long as he was here, it was going to be all right.

"I assume, you remember Edward? The man I said was my brother?" Carlisle indicated to Edward, who raised a hand in greeting.

"You are _not_ brothers?" I asked, confused. Carlisle shook his head. Oh no. Those whispers around town about those Cullen men in that old house had been true!

"They most certainly were _not_," Edward said sharply. I looked away from him, ashamed. Carlisle chuckled.

"As much as the townsfolk wanted their own scandal, Edward and I are not together," Carlisle said cheerfully. I was glad I had not offended him.

"Of course not. So then, what is the relationship between you?" I asked curiously.

"Carlisle is my creator," Edward said simply, and Carlisle grimaced. I gasped with surprise.

"Like robots?" I asked inquisitively. They laughed, and again I did not see the joke.

"Esme, getting back on subject?" he said cheerily. I nodded.

"Of course," I said peaceably, and he smiled.

"Now when you were 'saved', some… let's say, changes, were made by your body…"

_From this moment, I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And your love I would give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

I left the house a little before dawn. I almost smiled at the night- the true place for vampires, or at least that was what I had once believed. Carlisle and Edward had shown me a different side of the creature. The creature that now was I. I did not feel like the monster Edward believed he was, but I could see certain resemblances between evil and us. I approached the edge of the mountainside, where Edward and Carlisle never let me go. Did they think I would jump again? Why would I? Carlisle had told me frequently it would have no effect. We had gone swimming once or twice together, and I knew I could not drown. So why? Did they not trust me? I bet they all thought I was crazy. Well, technically, Edward knew I was crazy because of Carlisle. That had been a long and awkward conversation. He had promised not to tell Carlisle, but also warned me Carlisle had no feeling for me other than well wishing and friendship. He had an equal chance of falling in love with Edward, much to Edward's unshakable disagreement. My perfect Carlisle, not wanting me. I was such an idiot. I would probably end up with Edward, if it were only between them I hated to admit. I thought of Edward as a more little brother/son figure, which I thought pleased him. He missed his own mother very much, as I missed my baby.

I peered over the edge of the cliff into the deep, dark water. Whoa. That was a long way down. I was lucky to still be in such good shape after jumping off one of these. Vampire venom heals everything, pfft. How stupid I had been, to give up after that? Although, if I had not have almost died, I would not be able to see Carlisle every day, yearning and pining silently, while Edward sighed, and held his promise, though I could tell his real loyalty lay with Carlisle. He just though I needed some help, as the new kid on the block, and whatever. Any price I would pay to see Carlisle every day, and if being very stupid was it, that I gladly traded.

"Esme, don't jump!" Carlisle yelled from behind me, his voice filled with panic. Not panic for losing the woman he secretly loved though, I admitted to myself. I sighed and turned to him. He was running towards me, coming close to collision. Unthinkingly, I took a step back. He howled the howl of someone who was going to lose a dear friend, no more than that. He grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me back to him, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close so I could not move to jump.

"I was not going to jump, Carlisle," I said gently, looking up into his eyes. As we looked deep into each other's eyes, I noticed something click inside his head, an idea he had never seen before. He was looking at me through new eyes, and I smiled gently. Finally. I had waited for what seemed like forever for Carlisle to look at me like that, as if I were beautiful, as if I were someone other than a woman he had saved, being his kind, loving self. He saw me as I had seen him all along. I never wanted to let that look ever leave his face, the wonder to never leave his eyes.

"Esme…" he said softly, as if he were saying my name for the very first time. My breathing was shallow, and he stared at me through his new eyes, the eyes that saw me as someone he had never seen before. With no warning, no way to let me prepare, Carlisle kissed me, with all the passion and love I had felt for him for twelve years. I kissed him back, wishing we had done this so long ago.

_I would give my hand to you will all my heart_

_I cannot want to live my life with you_

_I cannot wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

"Esme, darling?" Carlisle cautiously looked into my room. I waved him over to my bed, where I was reading. I closed my book and smiled at him. Did he want to talk about Edward again? He liked it when I referred to Edward as his son, rather than creation, as it was less harsh. Did he just want to tell me he loved me, to make my frozen heart melt into life again? It was always wonderful, and yet so hard to believe that my perfect God-Angel loved me. Me, Esme, me. Wow. He came over to me, and sat beside me.

"Esme, there is so much I want to say to you, and even though we have eternity, I don't think I will ever be able to tell you everything I want you to know," Carlisle began, looking a little worried, but mostly loving and caring. Just as was my Carlisle.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, anxious.

"I love you. More than anything else in the world. I do not even this it is possible for anyone in the world to love anyone like I love you. It is impossible to feel that way. I did not think it was even possible to love someone like this. However, you showed me that it is.

I cannot stand to lose you, or even have the chance to. I do not think I would live another second if someone else took you. I know they would never love you as much as I love you. I let you get away when you were human. I did not even realise just how much I needed you when I changed you. It took me so long to at last be together, and I am never going to let anyone else have you.

I think you are perfect in every way. You are so loving, and kind, and sweet, and you have such a good sense of love and caring to everything that will always amaze me. You can see things in ways that I could never see, and you have a flawless sense of where your heart lies. As if that did not make you the most wonderful person just on the inside where it matters, you are so beautiful you make everything else look shamefully plain. Your eyes, your hair, your face… everything. It still amazes me to look at you and realize I am not dreaming. It seems so crazy someone could be like this, impossible that there could be a person so flawless, so pure, so… Esme. I cannot comprehend what I ever did to deserve to even meet you, but I will not let Fate let you slip away without doing everything in my power to keep you.

I would do anything for you. Anything you want, anything and everything, just so you are happy. Nothing could ever be too larger request. I would scale the highest mountain if that would make you love me more. I would drain the ocean inside out if that would please you. Just let me make you happy, Esme, and I will be happy for the rest of eternity. I could never stand to see you sad or hurt. It would kill me. I would hunt down and kill who ever did that to you- even if it was I who hurt you, upset you. I could make you so, so happy, Esme. Nothing you could ask of me would ever be too much. I am here only for you. I need you, want you more than anything else in this world. Nothing else can make me feel like you do. Nothing ever has, and nothing ever will," Carlisle spoke with such assurance, such awe, I could not help but to stare at him. He smiled and took my hand, kneeling on the floor. I gasped. Could this possibly be…?

"Esme, I love you more than anything else in this whole universe. Will you marry me?" he asked, presenting me with the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. He looked at me, his eyes pleading silently, and I nodded, throwing my arms around him.

"Yes, Carlisle. Yes!" I murmured into his ear. He slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Thank you, Esme," he whispered.

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you_

_I promise you this_

_There is nothing I would not give_

_From this moment on_

Four more hours. Four more hours. Four more hours.

"Yep," Edward said dryly. I laughed. Four more hours, until I, Esme, became Mrs. Cullen. Whoa. How fantastic was that?

Carlisle walked into the room, the door swinging behind him.

"Will either of you quit thinking about four more hours for five minutes?" Edward said impatiently. I looked up at Carlisle delighted. He was thinking that too? He beamed at me, and kissed my forehead.

"Good afternoon, Esme, my love," he said softly, and I kissed his cheek lightly.

"Good afternoon, Angel," I replied. He laughed, and sat down beside me. Edward had begun playing piano lately, with amazing patience. He smiled down at me. I kissed him again, and he smiled gently, planting another kiss on my lips. Would I ever get over how lucky I was to have Carlisle? I returned the kiss eagerly.

"We will have none of that," Edward said stoutly from the piano. I giggled, and Carlisle stroked my hair.

"How are the plans going, love?" he asked me gently. I beamed at him.

"Perfect. Kate, Irina, Tanya, and I have practically finished everything. All I am worried about is looking hideous coming up the aisle behind them," I said, and Carlisle shook his head.

"I am more worried for them," he laughed. I smiled, and he took my hand.

"Four more hours," he said quietly.

"Four more hours," I agreed. How was I going to wait four more hours? Edward sighed from the piano. He was going to have to learn how to block out thoughts. He was planning to move into the house out back when Carlisle and I returned from our honeymoon. God, I loved the little island where we were going on our honeymoon too, it was so perfect, private, and romantic- just like an island of love should be. Carlisle seemed to find my adoration about islands intriguing.

"I cannot believe Edward is making me go to this bachelor party," Carlisle grumbled. I giggled. He was so adorable!

"I think you should go to your own bachelor party, Carlisle," I replied, smiling slightly.

"I am almost three hundred years old. I really do not care, Esme," Carlisle sighed.  
"Well, I have to go anyway. The girls want to start dressing me soon," I groaned. He laughed.

"Now see, that you will regret if you miss. My party…" Carlisle pulled a face.

"I will personally make you regret if you miss," Edward said. Carlisle laughed and stood, pulling me up after him.

"Cold feet?" he whispered.

"Not a chance," I whispered back. He smiled and kissed me.

"Soon you will be Mrs. Esme Cullen. Is that no the most beautiful name in the world?" he asked quietly.

"Second to only one," I replied. He looked slightly confused.

"Pray tell what the other one is?"

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I replied and he smiled.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," he corrected himself.

"Those are the most beautiful words in the world," I giggled. He smiled, and turned to Edward.

"Let's get this over with, Edward," he sighed, "But I am going to make sure personally you will not miss out on your bachelor party, even if you are thousands of years old."

"You will be married then. You will not go to my party," Edward replied, standing from his piano. I really did hope he kept playing after this. He was exceptionally good.

"Just because I will be married, does not mean I cannot make parties," Carlisle said, mock innocent. Adorable. As they ran out the door, I turned to see the Denali sisters smiling at me.

After a small eternity, I was dressed in a beautiful white dress, clutching Edward's arm for dear life, waiting to go in and become Mrs. Esme Cullen.

"Why are you scared?" he whispered. I looked up at him and shrugged. Maybe it just felt right to be scared still before wedding. Maybe I was afraid Carlisle would be in there. Maybe I was afraid everything would go horribly wrong in every imaginable way. Edward chuckled, and squeezed my hand.

"I think not," he murmured into my ear, "I think you are just nervous about everything fitting perfectly into place. You really do need something to worry about. You are a mother, after all."

"So now all I need is a child," I said grimly, and Edward laughed quietly.

"I would be your son if that would make you feel better," he offered, and I smiled, squeezing his hand back.

"Thank you," I whispered. He smiled and me, and then we began our descent down the aisle. If I could have blushed, now would be the time to. Edward held me close, as we walked down to Carlisle. He looked even more like a God-Angel here than ever. Edward chuckled. I felt like laughing, but for some reason I could not to anything but walk and stare at Carlisle. We soon were standing beside him.

"Good luck, Mom," Edward whispered so only I heard, and gave me to Carlisle. The ceremony seemed to go way to fast, as I could not concentrate on anything but Carlisle.  
"I do," he said quietly, and I awoke from my daydreams. What? Were we there already?

"Esme Anne Platt, do you take Carlisle Cullen, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked. Oh my god. Would my mouth even work?

"I do," I said softly.

"With the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

We were married? We were married! Carlisle kissed me gently, much to the audience's delight.

"For always, Esme Cullen," he murmured, and I felt my frozen heart melt at his touch.

_You are the reason I believe in love_

_And you are the answer to my prayer from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

"Happy anniversary, Esme, my love," Carlisle announced as the clock struck twelve. I looked up at him, delighted. Perfect Carlisle, perfect day, perfect life. With our three 'children', Edward, Rosalie, and the newborn, Emmett, everything seemed as if there was no greater place in life.

"Happy anniversary, Angel," I whispered. Even after all this time, I still used my nickname from my humanity. He smiled and stroked my face. It seemed as if it were only yesterday I fell in love with Carlisle Cullen. However, that was a whole lifetime ago. This now was far better than the last. He smiled softly.

"I got you a present, Esme," he said, almost shyly. I shook my head.

"If I had of know, I would not have given you yours yesterday!" I exclaimed. He shrugged, looking at the beautiful statue I had gotten for him, seeing its uncanny resemblance to his old friend Marcus.

"Thank you, by the way," he said, for what seemed to be the millionth time. I laughed.

"I think you have said that before," I teased him, and he laughed. He stood, and ran over to his table in the corner of his room, lifting up papers determinedly. No wonder he could not find a damned thing, it was such a mess. He finally produced a tiny box, wrapped carefully, and tied with a white bow.

"Happy anniversary, love," he said, and gave it to me. I opened it up. Inside, on a piece of tissue paper, was a shiny silver key. To what? A car? I guess that would solve the mystery of the million car magazines in his office.

"Well?" he prompted me. I looked up at him, amazed.

"This is so…extravagant," I finished lamely. He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"If you are like this about the key, I cannot wait to see your reaction to what it opens," he laughed. Taking my hand, he took me downstairs, past the children, and into his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Had he hidden the car? This was so unlike him, I had no idea of what was going to happen!

"We have a plane to catch," he said, sounding somewhat smug.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Your gift, of course," he replied, and that was the most I got out of him on that.

"Here we are," Carlisle said. I lifted my head from his shoulder, and he stood.

"Where are we?" I asked. He just smiled, and helped me up. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he covered my eyes with his other hand.

"We should do this more often," he laughed and I giggled. He finally let me see. I looked out into a perfect blue sea. Below me, I saw white beach sand, above me, clear blue sky. I gasped. What was this? Like a second honeymoon? It was similar to where we had first gone, but with obvious differences. It was smaller for one, with only one house.

"So you like it?" he asked, turning me to face him. I nodded quickly. He laughed.

"Where are we?" I could not help but to asked. He beamed at me.

"Welcome to your own Isle Esme," he said, and I jumped back from him.

"Isle _Esme_?" I asked incredulously. Surely, he must be joking, he would not have bought me an island... He nodded brightly.

"Do you not like your gift? I do not think it is returnable. I thought you could fix up the house to how you like them to be, classy and beautiful," he said kindly. I threw my arms around him, scarcely believing all this. My own island?

"I love you, Esme," he said softly, and we shared a tender kiss on the shoreline of Isle Esme.

_From this moment as long as I live _

_I will love you I promise you this_

_There is nothing I would not give_

_From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on_

"He's home, Esme," Edward announced from the piano. Alice giggled. We were in a completely new century, and the love of Carlisle and I had not weakened, even in the most microscopic bit. We had two new additions now, Alice and Jasper, my 'adoptive' children. Here in the little town of Forks, I could pretend they really were my 'children' to everyone's face, rather than only at home. I went out down the porch, to Carlisle's car to greet him.

"Welcome home, Angel," I said cheerily. He smiled at me, climbing out of his car.

"Glad to be here, my love," he replied. He was beside me in an instant.

"You know what I never understood," he said offhandedly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"How on Earth did I ever deserve you?" he smiled and I sighed.

"How did I deserve you?" I replied, and he grinned devilishly.

"Well, since I am only me, I think you must have done something wrong. Did you kill someone, burn down a church, or steal from the poor before you met me?" Carlisle asked playfully. I giggled.

"Is that not meant to be me saying that to you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I know why I am with you," he said confidently, and kissed me tenderly.

"That's a good point," I said, pretending to consider that, "But what about this?"

I stroked his face delicately, and traced his perfect lips with my fingers.

"I still do not understand how I deserved you," he laughed.

"You are absolutely right. You so do not!" I declared, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked, confused by the strange turn in the game.

"I do not understand how I never saw this before! I should be with someone I hate, who drives me crazy, who I spend every day glad he is away at work, who I totally could exist without, who I think is totally ugly, who makes me feel like a total idiot, who never tells me what I need to hear when I am sad, who will never be my perfect match. What am I doing with you?" I laughed, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I guess I had better enjoy this ride before you take off with him, hadn't I?" he teased. I replied only with a kiss.


	21. I Thought Only Rosalie Did That?

**I Thought Only Rosalie Did That…?**

(Emmett POV)

Edward and I were sitting at the table in Esme's garden. She was holding a garden party, as usual. How often does she hold these damned things?

"They please her," Edward said. Goody-two-shoes. He glowered at me. Damn mind reader! Why can he not just turn it off for one minute?

"I don't know," Edward growled. I shook my head. This was pointless. Why did we need to watch the food? Was it going to run away?

"She's afraid Sam might eat it," Edward said. Right, Esme's kitten had been recently named Sam after getting back from its vet shots. Esme was yet to confirm if Sam was a boy or girl.

"Sam's too young," Edward said.

"They can tell with people babies," I said stoutly. Edward rolled her eyes.

"People, not cats," Edward insisted.

"Same with dogs?" I demanded. Edward nodded.

"I'll ask the werewolves about that, then," I growled. Edward laughed.

"I know you will. And a lot of other embarrassing, unimportant questions," Edward chuckled.

"Everything's important at the time," I insisted. Edward simply rolled his eyes. There was a silence.

"I dare you to eat that," Edward pointed to a chicken carcass.

"But it's _food_," I wrinkled my nose. Edward laughed.

"Backing down from a dare?" he challenged.

"You haven't named your conditions," I rebuked. There was no way I was going to let him get away with this.

"Okay, conditions. One, you have to eat all of it. Two, you can throw it up," Edward smirked at me.

"Like… ever?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No, just not until everyone from the party leaves," Edward rolled his eyes.

"I've got a better idea," I smiled at him. He frowned. He could not see any ideas in my mind.

"What?" he finally asked.

"You have to eat… that," I pointed to the minced meat. As vampires, we thought it was totally unnatural and gross, minced meat. But, moving on.

"Alright," he agreed grudgingly. I grinned.

"Whoever throws up first is the loser!" I laughed loudly. Edward nodded.

Your own," he said. I grinned. There was a silence.

"So, now?" he asked.

"No," I pushed his meat onto the dirt, "_Now_."

Edward growled and pushed the chicken into the dirt. I shrugged. Tastes like crap anyway.

"So then why did you put mine in the dirt?" Edward asked, perplexed.

"You are all cleanly," I explained. Edward shrugged and sighed.

"Now?" he asked, lifting up his meat. I picked up the chicken, holding it by its greasy leg. Ew. Seriously.

"Go," I nodded. We ate slowly are carefully, until we had finished.

"Ugh, that was gross. Why do humans eat that?" Edward moaned.

"Same here, little brother," I grimaced. The chicken definitely wanted to fly the coup. Edward smiled at that. Esme came outside, holding Sam protectively.

"What did you boys do?" she demanded.

"Blame it on Edward," I shrugged. Edward frowned at me.

"Emmett just because 'Tradition dictates' doesn't mean we blame everything on Edward," Esme frowned at me.

"Whatever," I shrugged. Esme rolled her eyes.

"Is this why I had to pay to redo the kitchen?" Edward demanded.

"Technically it was Alice's money," I offered. Edward growled at me. I felt the chicken pieces moving inside of me. And that horrible taste was still in my mouth.

"Ugh," I groaned. Edward smirked. Stupid teenagers. Edward stopped smirking. Good. He looked like a total idiot when he did.

(Some time later)

"What wrong, babe?" Rosalie asked me, seeing my face.

"Nothing," I shook my head. She raised her eyebrows.

"Did he do something to you?" she demanded, pointing at Edward. He looked like he was in equal pain to me.

"No, Kid didn't do anything," I groaned. Stupid chicken.

"Are you sure?" she asked again. I nodded. Why did I have to keep talking and moving? It is as if that aggravated the chicken, or something.

"I'm still blaming Edward," she growled and sat down. Esme's party was in full swing outside.

"Make them leave, somebody," I moaned.

"Ostentatious hypocrite…" Edward muttered.

"English! Speak English!" I growled. He considered this.

"Stupid Emmett," he rolled his eyes. I shrugged. Alice came skipping inside.

"How long until Jazzy get home?" she demanded. Stupid pixie.

"Tomorrow," Rosalie said, seeing Edward and I were incapable of talking.

"Oh…" Alice's voice trailed off and she got her 'vision face'. Oh, crap. She blinked out of it, giggling.

"Poor guy," she sat down.

"Edward or me?" I demanded. Rosalie and Alice looked surprised.

"Carlisle…" she said, "Why?"

"Can you see me throwing up anytime soon?" Edward demanded.

"Have you been eating?" Alice asked, "You'll get sick if you hold it down for too long, Esme said so!"

"Emmie-Bear, have you been eating?" Rosalie demanded. Edward laughed, and then groaned, clutching his stomach.

"Ugh…" he moaned. Alice was using her vision-face again. Edward looked at her, and ran swiftly from the room. I followed him. This chicken was not happy. Edward was leaning over the sink, hurling.

"I win!" I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach, "Ugh…"

"Emmett! What's wrong?" Rosalie knelt beside me, while Alice was patting Edward's back supportively.

"They were eating," Alice provided. Edward looked up from the sink.

"That was the grossest thing ever," Edward moaned.

"Move it, kid," I crawled over to the sink and pulled myself up before puking.

"Is that chicken?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward ate mince," I said as I puked again.

"Ew…" Alice wrinkled her nose. I finally felt somewhat normal again.

"Don't do that ever again," Rosalie insisted.

"But I won!" I beamed at her. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Just do not tell Esme," Edward pleaded.

"Good plan," Rosalie laughed.

"Now, I need to speak with Billy Black," I said, and mustered all of my strength, while Edward laughed. It was going to be a very awkward conversation, that was for sure.


	22. Esme and Maths

**A/N: I haven't written a Rosalie in such a long time, so this was a lot of fun for me at least. I do realise that some of the characters are a little out of character, but I did try to mould them to their original selves. Except for Edward, but he is somewhat funny this way too. This was based on my own school. For full A/N, see the bottom. **

**Esme and Maths**

(Rosalie POV)

"What are you doing?" Esme asked. It was somewhat obvious.

"Um, homework," Edward rolled his eyes. We were sitting around the 'dining' table with books and paper around us. Occasionally we did our homework. I could tell Esme was pleased. She sat down next to Alice.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Alice sighed.

"Linear equation revision," Alice wrote down another answer.

"What's that?" Esme asked innocently. We looked at her in shock.

"Did you not pass eighth grade?" Jasper demanded. Esme shrugged.

"I did not do much school," Esme picked up Alice's sheet.

"It is easy," I said.

"Teach me," said Esme brightly. Alice nodded.  
"-1y+2," Alice said, and smiled. Esme looked at her blankly.

"Huh?" Esme asked. Alice sighed.

"So, say y is four. -1 x 4 = -4. -4 + 2 = -2," Alice said with a flourish.

"So -1y+2=-2?" Esme asked. Alice nodded.

"So how do you do the others?" Esme asked. Edward sighed and hit his head against the table. Emmett laughed.

"Same as that one. -1 x 3-"

"Is three?" Esme asked. Alice shook her head.

"Negative x positive = negative," Edward said dryly.

"I'm explaining it!" Alice cried. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'm confused," Esme frowned.

"How does that confuse you?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Whatever happened to easy mathematics?" Esme asked.

"Yeah! Like 1+1=11 and that!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett, 1+1 doesn't equal 11…" Edward frowned at him.

"Yeah it does. Right babe?" Emmett looked at me hopefully.

"No, Em, its 2," I sighed.

"Stupid maths," Emmett glowered at his paper.  
"So negative x positive = negative," I tired.

"Okay," Esme frowned.

"And negative x negative = positive!" Alice piped up.

"Ugh! I don't get it!" Esme cried.

"It is easy!" I yelled back.

"No it isn't!" Esme protested.

"I give up! It is like teaching algebra in the Stone Age! You try, Alice," I threw my hands in the air.

"Negative x positive = negative!" Alice screamed.

"How is that hard?" Jasper muttered.

"So, -3?" Esme looked a little scared.

"Yes! You got it!" Edward growled in a final sort of way.

"Okay, I understand _now_," Esme smiled sweetly at us. We heaved a sigh of relief.

"Good," I stroked Emmett's hair.

"I don't understand now. I must have been doing these all wrong," Emmett frowned.

"You were copying my answers, like you always do," Jasper shrugged. Emmett smiled. We could not thank anyone enough for putting Jasper and Emmett in the same class. Jasper calmed Emmett down and Emmett restrained Jasper. It was a win-win situation. Carlisle came into the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sitting down next to Esme.

"Maths," Edward said. Carlisle smiled. He liked maths. He was crazy to like maths. Just like Jasper. How could those two even enjoy this?

"I'll show you!" Esme said brightly. We groaned. Carlisle smiled at Esme. He must love her a lot to do this, considering he knew more than her.

"So you first… wait, how does it go?" Esme asked.  
"Oh! I'll explain!" Alice exclaimed. What a long night it would be. Some would be attacked, some would scream, and one would hid under the table sucking his thumb until the war blew over. No guesses on who that will be.

**A/N: So, the full story of why I wrote this horribly written story. Well, once upon a time, my friends and I were sitting in Maths. We all have assigned characters because we are pimp like that- let's see how many of you can guess who I was! Anyway, we were trying to teach 'Esme' how to do linear equations. Yeah, I know the Cullen kids are too old to be doing linear equation revision, but that is what we were doing! So, you know the rest of the story. I do apologise for being horribly out of character, but the assigning did not go so well. **


	23. The Backseat

**The Backseat**

(Emmett POV)

"Babe?"

"Yes?"

"Are you done yet?"

"Does it look like it?"

"No…"

"Then no."

"Fine," I sat down on the hood of Edward's Volvo. Rosalie was rebuilding the motor in her convertible.

"Don't dent his car again. I'm not going to fix it," Rosalie warned. I shrugged.

"Are you done now?" I asked. She gave me a withering look.

"No," she sighed, "If you're going to annoy me-"

"You aren't getting any tonight," I finished for her. She nodded, and ducked back under the red convertible's hood. This was boring if you were not allowed to do anything, like I was. For some reason Rosalie did not trust me with cars. I flicked Edward's Volvo. Crap. A tiny bit of paint was on my finger now. Stupid silver Volvo paint.

"Um, Rose?" I said timidly. She looked out from under the convertible's hood and glowered at me.

"What?" she demanded.

"Was Edward's car always silver?" I asked.

"No… why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Um, the paint is kind of… _falling_ off," I showed her my finger.

"Emmett!" she snarled.

"Well, it was painted over after all. Like, one coat?" I offered.

"Try eight! Edward is going to kill us!" Rosalie cried.

"But I just flicked it!" I showed her and more paint flaked off onto my finger, "Crap!"

"Look, if we repaint it, maybe he won't notice. It isn't a very big area," Rosalie sighed.

"I'll do it," I offered. Rosalie snorted and went over to her and Edward's car supplies.

"I think not," Rosalie walked over to Edward's Volvo with the touch-up paint.

"It just comes off so easily!" I demonstrated again. This time not just a fleck came off. The right half of silver paint on Edward's Volvo chipped off. It was lime green. Well, at least half of the hood was. Huh. Edward was still into the seventies when he bought the Volvo.

"We don't have enough touch-up paint for that," Rosalie gasped.

"Maybe he won't notice?" I offered lamely, climbing off the car.

"Maybe. Maybe he became inexplicably blind," Rosalie growled. I sighed.

"Maybe if we turn it _all_ green, he won't be mad," I promptly flicked the rest of the paint off the hood. Rosalie gasped.

"Oh my god. I am going to get more paint. Stay still Emmett. Very still! I'll be right back," Rosalie sighed and ran from the garage. Huh. I thought this was going to be hot. I tried to be still. I really did. It is a lot harder than it looks. I must have looked like some giant twitching statue. Rosalie soon returned, with a tin of silver paint. I wondered if she was mad. I wondered if I could get out of it. I wondered if I would have to take her on another fancy honeymoon the next time we got married. I wondered if she would insist we got married again as soon as we left school.

"After we are done, want to make out in someone's backseat?" I offered.

"I can go one better," she giggled. I smiled brightly. Fun!

"Who's car?" I asked excitedly.

"Not yet!" Rosalie slapped my arm gently, laughing.

"I won't wait that long, babe," I warned. She smiled.

"Mine?" she offered.

"Why do we always use your car?" I muttered. Before she could make any more suggestion, I grabbed her by the waist, and climbed into the backseat of my jeep. Have to love the jeep.

(Some time later)

"Wasn't that fun?"

"Absolutely," Rosalie purred, running her fingers through my hair. Suddenly, the door of the garage swung open. Rosalie struggled to cover us.

"Hey, if you're going to do that in the jeep, get it out of the garage!" Edward growled. Well, at least he did not see his car. Crap, he is a mind reader. Edward spun around to look at his car. The half silver, half lime green Volvo. Classy.

"Oh my God," Edward growled and spun around to glare at us.

"He looks mad," I whispered.

"Yeah…" Rosalie offered me my clothes. I shook my head.

"Not enough time," I muttered. I jumped into the front seat of my jeep and drove away from the house as fast as the jeep would go. I heard Edward yelling and cussing, but I did not want to face him. I only have so many lives. I kept driving until I could no longer hear Edward. Or smell him. I cut the engine. We were in a meadow in the forest. It was small, perfectly round, and filled with purple, yellow, and white wildflowers. Somewhere nearby there was a stream. The grass was soft and the air was warm. Huh. What a weird meadow. I had better let Edward see this. He would never believe me.

"Well I'm not opposed to doing it here. I like new places," I said vaguely. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Isn't once enough anymore? Have you no principle?" she asked.

"Hey, you know I don't give a damn about 'once a day or you will go to Hell' crap. You know Edward only said that so he would not have to hear our thoughts," I replied.

"Sure," Rosalie agreed. I looked at her in surprise. Huh. Something else Edward would never believe. I will not tell him that though. It is not nice to remind him what he missed out on.

"Serious?" I asked. She nodded and giggled. We claimed the meadow as our own.

**A/N: Edward and Bella's meadow? Pfft! It is Rosalie and Emmett's now! Or was or will be or whatever…**


	24. Because I Love You Part 1

**Because I Love You- Part 1**

(Rosalie POV)

"Here comes Emmett," Jasper announced. We were sitting in the cafeteria after our last class. Jasper and I had English Literature together. Emmett loped across the cafeteria and sat next to me.

"Hey babe," he said lightly as he swung his arm over my shoulder. I smiled at him and laughed. But today my heart really was not into our routines.

"Alice and Edward," Jasper noted as they entered the cafeteria.

"I hate not being able to play PE normally," Emmett complained as Alice and Edward joined us.

"It's too dangerous," Edward said, as if on cue. He looked up at me quizzically and I sighed, resting my head on Emmett's chest. Edward shook his head, looking away.

"What's up babe?" Emmett asked, looking confused. Poor darling Emmett. He would never understand these emotions. Maybe I should talk to Jasper. Edward looked as confused at Emmett.

"Nothing," I smiled at them and Emmett grinned, before turning to Jasper.

"Have you seen how much homework we are getting from Biology today?" Emmett demanded. Jasper nodded in sympathy. Everything was always the same around here. We were probably going to be stuck here forever, the whole world seemed to be frozen.  
"We can only wish," Edward offered. I wished he would get out of my head. He shrugged.

"I don't understand what your problem is," Edward explained. Good. Emmett sighed and turned to Edward.

"Nothing. Don't you listen?" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Because everyone always means exactly as they say," Jasper said sarcastically.

"Exactly," Emmett smiled, glad Jasper was agreeing. Alice giggled. Classic Emmett. Emmett was so happy with being here, with everything staying the same. I need more than this. I need to do something, not just sit around waiting for something to happen.

"Ah," Edward said, nodding. I smiled a little. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice began discussing the Biology homework, and I tuned out easily.

_You understand, don't you Edward?_

"Of course," Edward nodded.

_I just cannot help but to want to do _something_ with my life!_

"Well, then do something," Edward shrugged as if it were that easy.

_But what? What can I do here?_

"You'll be out of here in a little while. Go to university and do something," Edward offered. Edward loved attending university and taking new careers. The rest of us rather to take time off and relax.

_It needs to be now, Edward. Now, as in today. _

"Why?" Edward asked.

_Because if I do not today, then I never will. _

"Oh," Edward looked a little surprised. I shrugged.

_It is just so hard to do the right thing. _

"Which is why you never do," Edward teased. Edward and I got on so well, with out unity over our wishes to be normal, though Edward was not as obsessed as I was. I could never believe Alice's visions of us fighting because he was in love with some girl. It seemed so impossible.

_I mean, for Emmett. We always work together so well, but he is so happy staying the same and I need to change. I just need something of my own to do, something to work for myself. Is that so much? I cannot be like this forever. _

"You shouldn't have to be. He just wants you to be happy," Edward said. I nodded. That much I knew. The bell rang loud and clear. I sighed and stood. Alice and I had Economics now.

_Thanks, Edward. _

"Anytime," he smiled. Emmett kissed my cheek brightly and smiled at me. How could I ever hurt such a beautiful person?

"God, Rosalie, enough with the appearance already, you know you see deeper than that," Edward rolled his eyes, and he and Emmett left to Spanish class. I followed Alice numbly to Economics. I needed a change. Getting what I wanted was easy, all I needed was the way.


	25. Because I Love You Part 2

**Because I Love You- Part 2**

(Rosalie POV)

_Edward? Edward? _

I stood by my locker, pretending to be waiting for someone. Alice had gone on ahead of me to get into the car, after I explained I was waiting for Emmett. Jasper had been in the car anyway, his manual arts class was doing a safety thing that involved bandaging. Jasper was not strong enough for that. I waited for Edward and Emmett to walk down the hall.

_Edward? _I called out repeatedly in my mind.

"What?" he asked, too quickly for the humans to hear more than a buzz. If he had his phone out, no one would suspect a thing.

_Where are you?_

"About two halls away," Edward replied.

_Go home without me, okay?_

"What? Why?" Edward asked.

_I do not need to explain myself to you! Just go, I need to stay behind for a bit._

"Fine," Edward agreed. I guess he figured I would think about it later and he would overhear. I smelt them drawing closer, but taking the shortcut instead of our normal path through here.

_Thanks. Take care._

"Sure," Edward replied, and left. I sighed and shut my locker, waiting impatiently for them to leave. I idly wondered what Edward would tell them when the found out I was not coming with them. I wondered if Alice had seen my decision yet. I moved towards the front of the school, looking around for Edward's silver Volvo. It was gone, and the smell was fading. I walked across the parking lot and stood behind a tree so any teachers or flirty students would not bother me. Pulling out my phone, I speed dialled Carlisle's mobile, praying he had it on him.

"Hello?" Carlisle's British voice asked.

"Hey, it's me," I said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked in his concerned tone reserved for his family.

"Um, can you come pick me up?" I asked.

"What happened to the others?" Carlisle asked quickly.

"They've gone," I replied.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Carlisle asked, his anxiety turning to bewilderment.

"I did not want any opinions. I know what I need for me," I said darkly. Carlisle sighed.

"Okay, Rose. Where are you?" he asked.

"At the school," I said.

"I'll be there in a minute. Hold on," he said.

"Thank you," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, Rose. See you soon," Carlisle said and I heard my mobile beep as the call ended. I tucked it into my pocket, and stepped out from behind the tree. The school was empty now, everyone was long gone back to their homes. True to his word, Carlisle's black Mercedes pulled up outside of the school. I climbed in gratefully.

"Hello Rosalie," Carlisle smiled as I closed the door.

"Thanks for this," I said, sighing.

"Anytime," Carlisle promised, starting the car.

"You're the best," I laughed. He smiled and pulled away from the school, driving slower than the rest of us do. Carlisle liked to obey the law more than he liked the speed. He had had hundreds of years with his super speed after all.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Carlisle asked. I sighed.

"I didn't want the others to try and stop me," I explained. Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"What are you going to do?" Carlisle asked patiently.

"I'm going away. To Canada. I'm going to study mechanics," I said. Carlisle stared at me.

"When?" he asked, though I could tell he was dreading the answer.

"Today," I said, and began talking quickly so he would not interrupt, "I need to get out of here! I need to do something, not just sit around watching the grass grow!"

Carlisle simply shook is head in disbelief.

"Why must you leave now?" he asked.

"I just need to get out of here," I replied. He sighed.

"For how long?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing is ever going to happen here Carlisle. I need to get out now," I said darkly.

"How long?" he persisted.

"Forever," I said quietly. Carlisle took a deep breath.

"Please do not do this. Think of your family. We will need to come up with a story for your disappearance. People will notice. And we will lose you. We could never live with that. Think of how much everyone would miss you," Carlisle said.

"Please Carlisle, I have made my decision. You cannot talk me out of it this time. I just wanted to tell you. I can just run to the airport from here you know," I said sharply.

"No, I will take you. Give me a chance to say goodbye to my daughter," Carlisle smiled. I sighed with relief. If I needed to do this, I would rather have Carlisle with me as I left.

"When are you going to tell Emmett?" Carlisle asked. I did not reply. Carlisle turned to stare at me.

"You have to tell him," Carlisle said quietly. I nodded.

"Just call him," Carlisle said calmly and I nodded, taking out my mobile.

"What do I say?" I asked.

"Whatever you need to," Carlisle replied.


	26. Because I Love You Part 3

**Because I Love You- Part 3**

(Emmett POV)

_I know something you don't know, I know something you don't know-_

"You know nothing!" Edward exclaimed.

"Edward! Why would you say something like that?" Esme scolded him. He sighed and turned back to his piano. I smirked. Jasper rolled his eyes. This had been going on ever since Edward refused to tell us where Rosalie was. Apparently, she had been specific about not letting me know.

"She was," Edward muttered. I rolled my eyes. Sure, like that was likely. My phone starting ringing and I pulled it out from my pocket.

_Hey look, it's my babe!_

"Hey look, it's my babe!" I beamed at the phone. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Where's yours, Edward?" I teased as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" Rosalie asked.

"Hey babe! Where are you? Edward said he knew and he won't tell me, so I'm making him go insane! Well, more insane than he already is," I smirked at Edward who growled.

"Oh, leave him alone," Rosalie said quietly. Edward chuckled, and began playing something on the piano.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"I'm going to Canada, Emmett," Rosalie said quietly. Edward immediately stopped playing. I wondered why. Did Edward have something against moose?

"Cool, Canada. When do we go?" I asked cheerfully.

"No darling, I'm going alone," Rosalie said softly. Why does everyone always assume I don't understand him or her?

"Yeah, I know. We're going alone," I repeated and Edward sighed.

"No, just me, alone," Rosalie said.

"Yeah. When do we go?" I asked again.

"I'm on my way to the airport now," Rosalie said.

"So I'm catching up with you or what?" I asked.

"Emmett, you aren't coming. It's just me this time," Rosalie said. My eyes widened in horror.

"What? But why?" I asked, shocked by the idea.

"I just need some time alone for a while. To do my own thing, you know. I just need to do _something_," Rosalie explained.

"Why can't you do that here?" I demanded. Rosalie sighed.

"Why is Emmett so emotional?" Jasper asked.

"Rosalie's leaving him," Edward said quietly. The others gasped.

"Emmett, I just need some space. Nothing is happening here. So I'm going to study in Canada," Rosalie sounded upset. How could she be upset? I was the one who was being left behind.

"Why can't I come too?" I asked, feeling more and more afraid.

"It has to be just me," Rosalie sighed.

"Why?" I asked again.

"That's just the way life goes," Rosalie sounded more annoyed.

"That's just the way life goes?" I couldn't believe that.

"Sorry," Rosalie whispered.

"Can't we work this out before you go?" I asked, standing up.

"No Emmett, I need this," Rosalie said.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, pacing up and down the room.

"I'm so sorry Emmett," Rosalie whispered.

"But why?" I asked helplessly.

"I'm sorry Emmett. But the situation is out of control. Please know, this has nothing to do with you, it's all me, I promise," Rosalie said quickly.

"Let's work things out, babe, I do not know what to do," I pleaded.

"I am going to miss you, but I have to get a move on with my life," Rosalie continued.  
"That is just the way this has to go," I said, sinking to my knees.

"I'm so, so sorry," Rosalie repeated.  
"This doesn't have to be like this," I begged.

"It does. I love you. I will miss you. Goodbye, Emmett," Rosalie said softly, and ended the call.


	27. Because I Love You Part 4

**Because I Love You- Part 4**

Rosalie POV

I put my mobile away and stared out at the road.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Rosalie," Carlisle reminded me softly.

"Its better this way," I stared out the window. I brushed my hair behind my ear. My shirt smelled like Emmett, from when he had hugged me back at Forks High. How long until his scent would fade until I was left with only myself? I hugged my hands to my chest. Carlisle sighed.

"Don't do this to yourself, Rosalie. Let me take you home," Carlisle offered gently. I shook my head firmly.

"It will be the right thing to do," I said firmly.

"Then why are you regretting it?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not," I turned to him.

"Do not pretend you aren't upset, afraid, alone," Carlisle sighed.

"It will always be like that either way. Either way I go, I will hurt someone. Everything I have ever done has hurt someone eventually," I shrugged, trying to be indifferent.

"That's not true. And you don't have to live with the mistakes you have made, you know that. Correct your errors and learn from your mistakes," Carlisle advised.

"There is nothing I can do to change the things I have done," I replied. Carlisle sighed.  
"Let's be honest with each other, shall we?" Carlisle looked at me for a moment, looking pained. I sighed and nodded.

"Alright," I agreed and he turned his attention back to the road.

"Does Emmett need to be hurt like this?" Carlisle asked softly. I sighed, on the brink of tears, tears I could never cry.

"I would do anything within my power, I would give everything I've got, but this is just the way it has to be," I looked out the window at the blur of green.

"I see," Carlisle sighed.

"I know I have let him down. And even after all we have been through, how much I know he loves me, I cannot numb the shame of hurting him like this. And believe me, I pray something will come to take away our grief," I breathed. Carlisle sighed, and I saw the airport ahead of us. As we pulled in, and left his Mercedes into the airport, I couldn't help but to wish there was a better way out. Carlisle left me for a moment to buy me a ticket for the next flight out, and I stood there, feeling the shame of hurting my Emmett. My phone starting ringing. I looked, and sure enough, Emmett was calling.

"Hey babe," I answered it.

"Are you coming home?" he asked.

"Not for a while, babe," I sighed.

"Please? I need you," Emmett whispered. He sounded so scared, so innocent, I felt my heart shatter into a million tiny pieces.

"I need to do this on my own Emmett! Can't you see that?" I said quietly.

"Don't leave me," I could almost see the pain in his eyes. Why was the world so cruel to make this the only way out?

"Please Rose, it will be alright. Just stay," Emmett begged.

"I can't do that Emmett. It won't work out," I replied, pained.

"Just stay, babe, and you'll see, trust me, everything will be alright," Emmett pleaded.

"Emmett, you can't stop this from happening," I wished he would stop this. Why can't he see how much better off everything will be?

"I'll make it alright! I'll take care of you, I'll protect you, I'll be there watching over you, just to make sure everything goes the right way," Emmett sounded so sure he would be able to fix everything so the world would happen however I wanted.

"Emmett, what if this is what I want?" I asked. He was silent.

"You know I love you," Emmett said quietly.

"Then please, let me do this," I begged him.

"I can't let you leave me like this," Emmett replied.

"Babe, I love you more than anything else in this whole crazy world. I just need to have something," I said quietly.

"Why can't I go with you?" Emmett asked.

"I need to do this alone," I said.

"Babe, I-"

"There is nothing you can say to ever make me stay Emmett," I said quietly, and hung up.


	28. Because I Love You Part 5

**Because I Love You- Part 5**

(Emmett POV)

I was never going to have Rosalie again, was I? What could I ever do to make her stay? If she stayed, she would only be unhappy. And if I went, I would only get in the way. Where could I go? What could I do? There was nothing left to do but to wait for her to return. Esme had tried to call Carlisle to get him to talk some sense into her, but he was not even answering. Where was he? God, I missed Rose already. This was only going to get worse as time went on, until I ended up so depressed, I would have to see her. And she would never forgive me for ruining her career.

"Not career, future," Edward corrected. He and Jasper were keeping an eye on my so I didn't try to kill myself.

"Would you?" Edward asked. I looked at Jasper. He looked as bad as I felt. He gave a small nod to Edward. Was I feeling suicidal? It was hard to tell anything anymore.

"Don't be like that. You can go on without her," Edward said sharply. She's gone. And I am all alone, forever.

"We are all here. And she will be back," Edward offered.

"You don't have to be miserable, Em," Jasper said softly. Shows how much they know. God, how can I miss her so much when she is only at the airport? Will I be torn apart at the limbs when she leaves? Will I just have to follow her, so she doesn't know I'm there, and just live in her shadow until she comes back? I could imagine myself doing that, watching her from where she could not see me, cringing every time a guy walked past her.

"Emmett," Jasper touched my arm. There was no use in calming me. It only would numb me from the outside. There was no way I could go on now Rosalie was gone. The whole world was crazy. This must be the end of everything. There can be no future here. No wonder Rose left. She was so unhappy, she never wanted to stay here.

"Emmett, you have to get out of this depression," Jasper said quietly. He didn't see how deep it went. Could anyone? No one had ever loved anyone like this and lost him or her to something as stupid as this. There is no way out of this dark place. There was no hope here. No future for any of us. Most of all me. This was useless. I could never be free of this pain now.

"Then just let it all go," Edward advised. He didn't understand. There was no other way, none I could see anyway. And I knew that without Rose I could never face another day. The one person I always counted on left me so she could have a career.

"Not a career. A future," Edward corrected again. As if there was a difference.

"There is! There were no changes here. That's why… that's why she left," Edward finished quietly. No changes. What if I made a change? Would that be enough? Would she stay? For the first time since she had left, I felt hope. Hope that I would soon have Rosalie again.

"That's better, less depressed," Jasper murmured. I ignored him. Would it be enough?

"Depends, what do you have in mind?" Edward asked. I showed him. All Rosalie had ever wanted from me to begin with, all she ever asked for now.

"Oh," Edward said quietly. I looked at him helplessly.

"Do you want that?" Edward asked.

"Anything to get her back. Anything to take away the pain," I whispered.

"Emmett! Why are you still here?" Alice came running into the room and looked at me accusingly.

"Leaving?" I asked. This mood of hers scared me.

"You'll only just make it," Alice predicted. I jumped up to my feet.

"See you all later then," I said, and ran from the house. I ran as fast as I had ever ran in my entire life to that airport, to try and see Rosalie before her flight. Only a little bit of time before it was too late. As I reached the airport, I called Rosalie, praying she was still here.

"Emmett, I told you I have to do this!" Rosalie said. I could vaguely hear announcements in the background of flight paths. Good.

"Rosalie, are you sure?" someone asked. Carlisle? Or was my mind going crazy like everyone else?

"Yes," Rosalie replied to them.

"Rosalie, I need you," I said as I raced around, trying to find where she was.

"Emmett, there is nothing you can say-" My cue.

"I know there is nothing I can ever say," I interrupted. This was my one shot at this. I took a deep breath and ran through what I was going to say again in my mind.

"Then what are you calling me for?" Rosalie asked.

"I have never been good with words. I never was and I never will be. I will never be able to say everything I need to say to you, no matter how long I live for. Because I will never be able to find the right words. Because I don't know big words. They never work for me. I know that is a limited amount of words to use, but I know what I need to do to let people know what I mean," I saw her. She was standing in shock by the confused attendant trying to run through safety guidelines for the plane. Good. She remembered.

"Turn around," I said quietly. She spun around and saw me.

"Emmett…" she breathed, shaking her head. Because me just standing here saying words from our first proposal long ago was not going to be enough to stop her. Words would never be enough. This is why I was so good at this. I pulled the jewellery case from my pocket and knelt down on one knee. I opened the box, extending it towards her. Now there was nothing more I could do to stop her. But now there would be no regrets. She ran from the lane to me, throwing her arms around me.

"Um, Miss?" the attendant called.

"Because words will never be as powerful as the actions that show how people really feel," I whispered in her ear, slipping the ring onto her finger. There. A change. A change enough to keep us together. A change enough for a lifetime.


	29. Car Ride with the Cullens

**Car Rides with the Cullens**

(Edward POV)

"Hey, Carlisle?"

"Yes, Emmett?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Emmett, not yet."

"Now?"

"No."  
"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No! I'll tell you when we get there!"

Emmett slumped in his seat and glowered at the back of Carlisle's head. I sighed. Why did I have to sit beside Emmett? To stop him from making out with Rosalie. Jasper and Alice had enough respect for the rest of us to keep private. Emmett and Rosalie liked to flaunt. So, Emmett was now sitting between Jasper and I, while Alice and Rosalie discussed some kind of new clothing in the back. We had been driving for three days now. We were driving instead of running because the girls were insisting on spending time together the old-fashioned human way on our way back from Italy. We men were not keen to fight them off, especially over something this trivial. Therefore, we were driving home for some 'quality time'. Carlisle and Esme were at breaking point. I glared at Emmett.

_Hey! Don't look at me like that! I don't want them to get mad at me! It just… happens._

For some reason, I believed that. Because I too was incredibly close to going insane from the driving. Esme insisted Carlisle followed road rules. And that included speeding. It was enough to drive anyone crazy. Or more crazy, in Emmett's case. I think Emmett shouldn't take it out on Carlisle though. It isn't his fault. He should be like me, and take it out on the stupid fly. The one that has been buzzing around here for about half an hour. It's testing my patience, that's for sure. I get rid of it. After all, maybe its buzzing could be the source of the trouble. I wound down the window. The fly jumped up onto the roof. I would have to lure it out. It was a clever fly.

"Bzzzzzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzzzzzz!" I sighed. Still no fly. I buzzed a little louder.

"Bzzzzzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzzzzzz!"

"Edward! Don't you have more sense then to make stupid noises?" Esme demanded.

_What a stupid question,_ Jasper thought.

_Don't you hate it when she asks stupid questions like that?_ Emmett asked me.

I had to agree with Emmett. What does she expect me to say? I was already making the noise, so no, I don't. Sometimes the most obvious questions are asked. But you can't say that to her. She might get mad. A mad Esme is the last thing a slow car trip needs.

"Hey, Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"Yes Emmett?" Carlisle sighed.

"Are we there yet?" Emmett asked. Carlisle hunched over the steering wheel. It must be frustrating for him to have a son like Emmett. It must be wearisome for him to be the head of this family. It must be hard to know he can never win ever again, not with us here.

"Does it look like it?" Carlisle asked evenly. I smiled. At least he was a good sport about it all. Emmett looked out the window.

"Where were we going, exactly?" Emmett asked. Carlisle sighed.

"Our new home," Carlisle said.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Emmett asked.

"Forks," Carlisle said.


End file.
